Hueco Mundo High
by Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star
Summary: Damian Drake was never a normal girl, her mother left her to look for her father when she was five, she is in love with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and she is part dragon, yeah, not exactly what other people call "normal". Rated T for Language. GrimmjowXOC Currently Re-Writing
1. Chapter 1

**Hueco Mundo High: The "Drake" and The Panther**

**By: Keltic-Arrancar**

* * *

><p>My name is Damian, I am a junior that just transferred from "Karragura High" to "Hueco Mundo High", I am sixteen years old, and turning seventeen on September sixth, which is still a good half of a year away. I am five feet ten inches, and have silver hair that I sometimes spike, if I wake up early enough. My eyes are silver as well, though they are outlined in the most electric of blue, which is something that happened to me when I was still an unborn child, according to my aunt my mother did a lot of drugs. My mother left me with my aunt when I was three to go look for my father, she never came back and neither did he, though it is said that I look like him in the way that I brush my hair, and my muscular yet lean physic, except for the small fact that I'm a chick.<p>

Today was to be my first day at Hueco Mundo, and truthfully I hoped that this would be the last school that I would ever be transferred to. I had a long history of problems with schools, no, I kept my grades up, and I wasn't on drugs, it was more the violence issue that had me switching schools all the time. It was always the same, guys thinking I was a damsel in distress always needing help with everything even though I knew more than all of them put together. The girls always starting rumors about how I was a bitch, among other things that I dare not say. Eventually I would snap at one of the boys and a fight would break out, the parents always blaming me for what the boys were doing to me, and my own Aunt doing nothing about them.

But Karragura was different, for the first time in almost seven years, the boys at the school didn't think I was a damsel, and the girls were nice, different, but nice. I actually thought that I might have actually had a chance there. Until my Uncle Jason pulled me out of the school cause of his job, we were moving across town so thankfully, I would still be able to see all my friends that I made while at Karragura, but I could no longer go to school with them, now being in the area of Karragura's sister school "Hueco Mundo".

So here I was driving down the street in my teal '98 Chevy caviler, up to the white colored building. It was over all larger than Karragura High, but that was probably because there were more kids here, ratio of 2:1from this school to Karragura, but truthfully none of that mattered to me. I pulled into one of the parking spots on the left side of the building, right in back of someone's jet blue mustang with the license plate reading "PANTHER". I couldn't help but chuckle at it, I opened the door to my car and stepped out, my faded jeans catching some of the sunlight reaching through the canopy of clouds, and my no sleeved black tank top showed off my jet black viper tattoo on my right shoulder going slightly down my arm, when I had my jacket off that is. Closing the door behind me I looked at my license plate, smiling greatly at the word "VIPER", one boy at Karragura said that it fit my attitude, his name was Ichigo. But at the moment, I wasn't going to think about my past, as I entered the main hallway of my new school, Hueco Mundo High.

* * *

><p>Damian: Keltic that was fucking pathetic!<p>

Grimmjow: I have to agree!

Keltic: Shut up and say the dang line!

Grimmjow: Review or the kid will kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

My first few classes flew by in a breeze, the teachers giving me slight glares, apparently all the female teacher thought that I was going to be a guy. Though for the most part teachers left me alone, sadly, I couldn't say the same for the students. Many of the girls in the school gave me glares, probably because I looked like a guy, and the guys were always coming up to me trying to get my attention, before I rudely shoved them on their merry way.

At the moment I was at a small table for lunch, unlike Karragura High, Hueco Mundo didn't have a off campus lunch opportunity. Though I didn't really mind, no one bothered me while I looked through some of my notebooks at the random scribbles on some of the pages. A small tear welled up in the corner of my left eye as I reached the one page I was looking for. All across the paper were notes, signatures, and pictures of my closest friends. One picture I was looking at was a picture of me, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo all laughing under a tree at the park. The same tree where my mother carved her, and my fathers' initials into the trunk, LD & AS.

I closed the notebook and took a fry from my food tray, gently wiping away the tear in my left eye as I went over my schedule. I already had my Language, History, Latin, and Biology class, and I only had my Art, Trigonometry, and Game Design classes left. I looked over my schedule a few more times before my attention was grabbed by something that was going on at the table next to me.

Seven boys sat at the table, four on one side, three on the other. All the boys on one side were rather skinny, two of them had jet black hair, one cut short with emerald green eyes, the others was long and tied back in a pony tail, the boy next to him had short blond hair and was leaning into the guy with the longer hair as if he was an older brother. The final boy had bright pink hair, and glasses to match, all of them were dressed in polo shirts and jeans, unlike the guys across the table. On the far right was a relatively tall boy, medium length black hair and a face that gave off that "I follow the leader even if I don't like it" vibe. However on the far left was a guy that looked similar to the pinky across the table, blond and obviously more of a punk since he and his friends were all wearing leather jackets.

The last boy caught my attention the most, he had dark, almost black, jeans, a jet blue shirt partially covered all the way by a black leather jacket that had the sleeves torn off revealing a blue panther tattoo on his right shoulder, exactly where my viper tattoo was. His hair, which was electric blue in color, was spiked slightly letting some strands of hair fall into his face. Around his azul eyes were matching cat-like markings probably self made tattoos.

"Frankly I don't see the possibility of your gang leader beating _me_ Yylfordt." The kid with the short black hair said, grinning slightly.

"Frankly Ulquiorra, he beat my brother yesterday, and Szayel was actually trying" Yylfordt said back, laughing slightly.

"Don't be silly Yyl," Szayel said, leaning on Ulquiorra. "He wouldn't even be able to beat Tesra, no offence" he leaned into the blond.

"None taken," Tesra said, "Not like he could have beaten Nnoitra any way."

"Watch your mouth Tesra," the remaining black haired male said.

"Or you'll do what Shawlong?" Nnoitra said standing up, reveling that he was pretty fricking tall. "Your _leader_ couldn't even win against a fly." His voice held a hint of snootiness in it, obviously knowing he was lying, but doing it rather to get the blue haired man angry, which was actually working.

"You're dead Nnoitra!" The bluenett screamed and launched himself across the table at Nnoitra, only to be thrown back, right into me. He hit me before crashing to the floor, taking me with him. He rubbed the back of his head looking at me "Sorry 'bout that," I was relatively surprised, he was the first male that didn't gawk at me or anything. He helped me up and then said, with a voice that was a lot softer than what I had ever expected from him "You're not hurt are you? These lunch tables really give out a beating."

I snickered slightly "Yeah, I'm fine, I've had worse before" I looked back at his comrades who were busy fist fighting the other boys, "Though I think you'll need another member of your 'gang' to help you, otherwise it's three on four."

"All the other guys in my gang have earlier lunch hours, so we just gotta deal." He said turning back to the boys, though I grabbed his hand and held him back. He turned and looked at me with a 'What now?' look.

"Then I'm joining this fight." His eyes widened for a second then he smiled while pulling me toward the other boys, pushing me toward Tesra, who I immediately knocked to the ground, as the bluenette ran toward Ulquiorra. Tesra took one look at me and shouted toward my new 'gang'.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him onto his feet looking him in the eye.

"Names Damian, Damian Drake." I punching him in the side of the face allowing him to fall to the ground. Behind me I could hear students calling for teachers, some swearing, others panicking, though the one thing that caught in my ears was the bluenette shouting.

"Kid get out of here!" I turned to look at him, panic was in his sapphire blue eyes as I saw the taller boy, Nnoitra, coming toward me. I easily ducked under his swinging arm and jabbed him in the stomach, as Shawlong came up behind me, still fighting with Szayel. We were back to back when I forced Shawlong to duck his head as Szayel and Nnoitra both swung at us, causing them to hit each other's hands and cry out in pain.

"Couldn't do that again if I tried." I said and Shawlong chuckled slightly going back to fighting with Szayel. A few feet away, Yylfordt picked up my previous fight with Tesra, leaving me to fight with Nnoitra.

"Looks like I'm your opponent now girly." he smiled greatly as we circled each other.

"Who are you calling girly?" I said as I roundhouse kicked him in the face, causing him to fall to the floor with a loud thud. The teachers finally got involved as I sat on top of the taller teen and started punching him in the face. I was pulled off of the teen by my Language teacher Tosen-Sensai, who had to continue to hold me back as Nnoitra threw insults at me. To my left I could see Shawlong and Yylfordt being held back by some other students brave enough to get close to the fight, and to my right the bluenette was being held back by my Latin/Art teacher Ichimaru-Sensai.

"Calm yourself Drake!" Tosen said sternly in my ear, slowly loosening his grip on me until he could trust that I wouldn't start fighting again.

"Kiname I need help with this one," Ichimaru said, the bluenette struggling in his arms freely cursing at Ulquiorra. My teacher left me standing there to help with the male, and I just stared at Nnoitra, who was still cussing at me, as I walked toward the bluenette.

"You mother fucker! Who do you think you are?" His voice echoed through the entire cafeteria, "Hell even your punk ass mother must hate you!" That stopped me in my tracks, my hands balled into fists and I spun on my heal going back to where Nnoitra was being held back by another teacher and Dragon Whipped him in the face sending him to the floor before beginning to beat him again.

"Don't - you - ever - diss - my - mother - again!" with every word I delivered a good hard punch to the boys face. "You know nothing about my mother you punk ass dushbag!" I could feel hands trying to grab me and pull me away from the teen, but by now adrenalin took over my body, and I jabbed Nnoitra firmly in his left eye.

"Fucking shit!" he screamed in pain as I continued my assault as the teacher dragged me away, my feet hitting the tall teenager square in his balls. "FUCK!" Many teachers had joined the array of students, pulling us apart and keeping us held back, though by far the bluenette and I had caused the most damage.

It took a good twenty minutes, the rest of lunch, to clean up the cafeteria. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Tesra and Szayel all being escorted to the nurses office, while Shawlong, Yylfordt, the "panther" and I were escorted to the opposite side of the building. The bluenette and I had the worst damage of the four of us, cuts from being slammed into the sharp edges of the tables and bruises from where our opponents struck us with hard jabs, punches and kicks, although nothing was so serious that we would need to go to the hospital, we were all obviously in pain.

"Dam kid," Shawlong turned to look at me, a smile painted on his heavily bruised face, "Your good, a lot better than any girl, and some guys our age."

"What did you say your name was again bro?" Yylfordt asked, holding an icepack to his forehead, where he was obviously slammed into the unforgiving lunch tables.

"Damian, Damian Drake," I said and the leader of the gang looked at me quickly before looking away, a look of shock on his face.

"So you're the new student," Shawlong said observantly "I am Shawlong, this is Yylfordt," he said gesturing to the blond, "and this" he gestured to the bluenette, "is Grimmjow," the panther looked back at me, his sapphire eyes meeting my silver.

"Nice to see the original leader of the 'Espada' is back." his voice was somewhat calm, but his eyes betrayed with a look of sincerity and (from the quick glance that I took) a slight bit of love. In truth, I couldn't help but be shocked that he knew that, back while I was in a school called "Veristal" I created a group of thugs and fighters that were the best of the best, and we called ourselves the 'Esapda'. Then, not even a second later, a name popped into my head.

"Grimmjow, as in Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" He grinned, his lips pulling back to reveal super sharp canine teeth. He had changed a lot since I had last seen him almost ten years prior. He had been a short boy, thin and week, but I had protected him from some bullies and he and I had became best of friends, of course that was before I had become such a violent adolescent. Over two years he and I became the top fighters of the Espada, but while I was in charge of the group he decided to follow me, taking a rank of six, while I took the letter X (sure we were kids at the time, but living in the certain areas that we did was always tough on us). When I was forced to move to a different school, I never saw Grimmjow again, and after three years of being separated from each other, we stopped writing letters, I hadn't even realized that we were back in the same territory I had originally lived in.

"I knew you remembered me," he chuckled, the bruises on his cheek not stopping him from smiling wider. "A lot has changed since you left Damian, for instance I got a tattoo."

"I can see that," I said motioning to the panther on his shoulder.

"No, not that one," He turned around and lifted up his shirt showing me his back, and I couldn't help but gasp. There was a gothic "6" lying on his back, just like we use to draw on our hands. "The Espada expanded greatly after you left," he continued sitting back down, this time closer to me. "Three of the guys that we were fighting are Espada, Ulquiorra's four, Nnoitra's five, and Szayel's eight. As you can see it's still as dysfunctional as it use to be." I chuckled, it was as if nothing had changed.

"Wait Grimmjow," Shawlong interrupted our little chat, "You know her?"

"Yeah," He said smiling from ear to ear, "She was the chick that kicked that bullies ass when I was a kid, she's the girl that made me the guy that I am." He said those words proudly, holding his head high as he said it. The two looked at me with sudden respect and appreciation. "She's also the only one in this school that can properly execute the 'Dragon Whip' besides me." My jaw dropped as I stared at him.

"You didn't!"

"Did" He grinned widely.

"Since when?"

"Just last month." He leaned back against the wall for support. "You didn't think I would let you be the only one in the world who could do it. I've been practicing for years, and just recently learned, though how you managed to use that move at such a young age is beyond me." He chuckled toward the very end of his statement. "But enough of me, what about you?"

"Nothing interesting, besides breaking the record of most school's I've had to switch out of," I said calmly, even though it had been years, he was the same kid I remembered, he was understanding, calm, when he wasn't fighting at least, and easy to talk to, except for the fact that he's taller and ripped with muscles.

"Yeah I can bet, your tendency toward violence and all that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice, fully aware that he remembered that I was always the extremely violent one in the old group.

Grimmjow chuckled, grimacing slightly as he leaned his bruised back against a wall. "Only that you haven't changed," he smiled genially, and I could have sworn that I saw Yylfordt's and Shawlong's jaws drop. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, lifting it slightly until our palms touched. Then at the same moment we slid our last two fingers down so our hands looked like a gun. "You haven't changed one bit." He smiled at our old little "ritual" of a greeting, before dropping his hand from mine as the door opened to reveal a teacher.

"Grimmjow this is the third time this mont-" the man stopped as he saw me, then he smiled slightly. "You must be Damian." I nodded, never looking away from his dark brown, almost black eyes. "I'm Aizen Sosuke, the Game Design teacher, I believe that I have you last hour." I nodded again as he then turned his attention back to Grimmjow.

"Listen Sosuke," The bluenette said calmly "I'm the one that got her into the fight-"

"I joined of my own accord," I stated quickly, causing the other boys in the room to gasp slightly. Sosuke nodded his head, then looked up at us.

"Good," He said making my eyes widen, "Miss Drake," he paused slightly "In this school we encourage people to settle their problems in a rational manner, however when it comes down to the control of the local streets, the only way they can be settled is in a fight... we just wish that _you_ would start them out of school," he motioned his last few words at Grimmjow who nodded in understanding. Then he turned back to me, "However the fact that both of you caused serious injuries to Ulquiorra and Nnoitra means that the both of you will be spending an hour after school with me in the 'center'." Grimmjow nodded in understanding, and I followed his lead. "Good, with that settled I would suggest that all of you go to your next class, Grimmjow, Damian, I'll see you eighth hour." He left the room and at that exact same moment the bell rang for passing period to start.

"He doesn't realize it" Grimmjow said drawing my attention to him, "But he should have gone into drama or theater or something," I could only chuckle in agreement as Shawlong and Yylfordt left the room saying a swift goodbye to me and Grimmjow.

"So where's your next class?" I asked him, as we walked out of the room.

"I've got the arts with Ichimaru," he said, as I smiled widely.

"Same," his eyes lit up slightly when I spoke, much like they use to when we hung out as kids. "What do we do in that class anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Not the normal things that some people do in art classes," he chuckled as we passes some people in the hallways that gave us both a wide birth because of the bruises on our bodies. "We do everything from writing plays and children's stories, to drawing manga and even creating anime."

"Dude that's awesome!" I couldn't keep the excitement from coming into my voice as we continued walking down the hallway to Ichimaru's classroom. And even though most of the dudes still treated me like a damsel in distress and the girls were giving me their evil eyes, I couldn't help but still think that, even in Karragura High, things weren't this good.

* * *

><p>Damian: Ok this one was better than the last one... a little.<p>

Keltic: Stop being so judgmental and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang for the end of our last hour, Grimmjow and I logged off of our computers and grabbed our backpacks. We had the last three classes together, both of us having good skills at art, though in trig I was defiantly the better, the teacher (Mr. Wonderweise) having pulled up my file for the entire class to see (100+% on all tests and quizzes in the past), causing Grimmjow to gawk in disbelief. In gaming and programming though Grimmjow had the upper hand for animations and skill of game designs.

Grimmjow waited quietly at the door for Aizen to pack up his things before we headed out for the 'Center' whatever that was. We walked outside into the cold of mid-winter, though the snow had melted slightly from the slight heat-flash that we had the week before, the grass was a shade of greenish-brown. Grimmjow slipped off his leather vest to put on a jean jacket, as we followed our Game Design teacher into the back of the schools property. After a couple of minutes we reached a small building right before the edge of the slightly wooded area that surrounded a pond about half a mile in.

"What is this place?" I asked out loud, making Sosuke and Grimmjow chuckle.

"You'll find out," Aizen said as he unlocked the door and beckoned us in. The lights immediately turned on and I could only gasp. Along the walls of the building were cages of animals, live and moving freely. Everything from doves in one corner to bearded dragons in the other lay in the room. "Damian," Aizen put a hand on my shoulder "Welcome to the 'Nature' Center."

"Sosuke, can I feed the snapping turtle?" Grimmjow said dropping his book bag on the lone table in the middle of the room.

"Sure but if you keep feeding him he's going to get fat!" He called after the bluenette, who was already taking the lid off of a large aquarium tank.

"This is our punishment?" I asked, causing the teacher to chuckle.

"In a way, technically your still at the school, so yes, but because you didn't really do anything except handle a situation that could have been much worse like you did, then no." He said putting his briefcase on the table next to Grimmjow's backpack.

"Hey how bad are Ulquiorra's and Nnoitra's injuries anyway?" Grimmjow asked dangling a dead mouse by its tail over a surfaced snapping turtle, before dropping it into its mouth.

"Ulquiorra will have some permanent scaring under his eyes on to his cheeks, but he said that he wanted to get that tattooed over anyway, Nnoitra on the other hand might have some sight problems in his left eye for a while, and the entire area looks like someone went over it in a black sharpie." Aizen said coolly, and I couldn't help but think that the bastard deserved it. "So Damian," The teacher said bringing my attention to him, "What do you think of this place?"

"In two words?" I asked and he shrugged, I saw Grimmjow tense slightly, "Flippin' fantastic" Grimmjow pumped his fist in the air in a silent victory and Aizen smiled.

"Though I do wonder, where do you get all these animals?"

"Most of them we get from people who don't want them anymore, or became allergic to them," Grimmjow said putting the lid back on the snapping turtles cage, "Though some of them we find out in the woods out back."

"Yeah, but only the ones that you catch," Aizen said grinning at the teen.

"That's cause no one else catches them," Grimmjow responded walking over to the cage with an albino king snake. Mr. Sosuke chuckled and then turned to me.

"Damian, do you like snakes?"

"Look at her tattoo smart one!" Grimmjow called while the king snake winded up his arm.

"Ah yes, the Russell's Viper, the most dangerous viper in the world." He said turning on his heal toward the back of the building. "This one was caught by the local humane society, they didn't think that anyone would take care of the creature, so they brought it here." He took out a large cage that held one long snake, one that I knew all too well.

"Cottonmouth," was the only thing that I muttered. I had come in contact with this type of snake before, and I had been bitten, right where the Viper tattoo was on my shoulder was. I was immune to the poison of the snake, but the bite had left me wary of any snake after the incident, the doctors said that I should have died.

"Told you it was a dangerous one!" Grimmjow shouted across the room, though Aizen didn't react, but rather watched me as I approached the animal in the cage that he was holding.

"You had a run in with one of these didn't you?" Sosuke asked as he placed the cage on the table.

"I was 13," I said, Grimmjow listening intently, the king snake across the room cowering in Grimmjow's shirt from the mere presence of the viper. "My Aunt and Uncle took us to Mississippi for a vacation, while they were at a party my cousin dared me to swim across the river, I did, and on the other side waiting for me was a cottonmouth... it bit me in the shoulder, but the venom didn't do anything except for giving me two bite marks and a permanent immunity to the creatures venom." I took off my jacket as the snake reared as if to strike. "My aunt took me in, to look at the bites, but that was almost a week later. The doctors said that I should have died almost immediately after being bitten, since then I've been a-"

"Damian look out!" Grimmjow shouted as the cottonmouth struck at me, but missed my arm as I grabbed it behind its jaw with my right hand, the rest of its body with my other, and dropped it to the ground. It had all happened in less than a second, so fast that Grimmjow's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Snake wrangler..." I said looking up at Sosuke, who was grinning. "This one had been de-fanged," I said never looking down at the snake. "You never would have taken it if it wasn't," He nodded.

"The humane society had never seen a cottonmouth, there are none in the area, and I believe that someone brought it with them back here after a visit, then lost it, only after getting it de-fanged." He said, "Though if the society knew that it was a cottonmouth they never would have let me take it." I eased up my grip on the snake below me and it settled down as I gently stroked its back. "You're quite the snake-whisperer." Aizen said,

"Thanks" I said quietly as the cottonmouth calmed down and I just wrapped a finger around its tail. Grimmjow and the king snake stayed back a good distance as I interacted with the cottonmouth, Aizen however staying within a closer distance, though he was still about ten feet away. The cottonmouth eventually wrapped around my forearm, like any other snake would once it learns to trust someone.

"Dude that's freaking creepy..." Grimmjow said, trying to get the king snake out of his shirt. "Leo get out of my shirt!"

"Leo?" I asked

"We name all of the animals after Latin names for other animals," Aizen said, slowly coming closer to the cottonmouth, though not close enough that he would be in danger of a sudden attack. "Grimmjow was the one that caught the coral snake." My eyes widened slightly as I turned to look at Grimmjow.

"I thought that was a king snake!"

"You're not the only one that can handle the venom of poisonous snakes!" Grimmjow shouted to me, still trying to get the snake out of his shirt. "Seriously Leo this is not funny!"

"Really? I think this is quite hysterical," Sosuke-sensai said laughing loudly, as Grimmjow finally lifted his shirt to get the snake, only to see that it was looped on his belt.

"That's it you're going back into your cage!" he said, getting the snake unwrapped around his belt, me and Aizen still chuckling to ourselves until the snake refused to let go of Grimmjow's arm.

"My god this is priceless," Aizen said between laughing fits, I myself not having enough time between said fits to even breath let alone get an entire sentence out.

"Could I at least get a little help?" Grimmjow said hopelessly, as I immediately moved forward to help him, the cottonmouth still around my left arm, as I grabbed the tail of the coral snake and gently placed it into the cage, the cotton mouth following in pursuit, gently playing with its opposite. "Thanks Damian..." The bluenette said, his cheeks only slightly flushed with red as my silver eyes met his sapphire blue ones.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow: Oh god I hate snakes!<p>

Damian: Deal with it!

Keltic: Anyway, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The entire month passed by in a breeze, Grimmjow introducing me to the rest of the Espada, the number being increased to ten over the past year rather than six. Ulquiorra and I actually ended up being pretty good pals seeing that we were in two classes together, as was his two neighbors, Nel (three) and Tia (two). The two of them were dating Nnoitra and Starrk (one). I had also been introduced to Aaroniero (nine), Yammy (ten) and Zommari (seven) who all had such differences the only way I would have know that they were Espada was by their number tattoos.

Grimmjow and I were hanging out the most out of the entire group, many of them wanted me to join the group as soon as possible, but some were being cautious, having just met me they wanted to make sure that I was sure-proof. Though some of the Espada were giving me a warm welcome, Nnoitra was still giving me a hard time because I had damaged his eye on my first day.

At the moment Grimmjow and I were in the "Center" looking after Leo and Canide, the cottonmouth. The two snakes had become great friends, if you could even call them that; the two of them were inseparable, never seen apart. I smiled at the thought thinking that Grimmjow and I were the same in that manner of speaking.

"Hey you two it's time to pack up!" Aizen said from the corner where he had previously been taking care of the two bearded dragons, Mia and Lola. I placed Canide back into his cage as Grimmjow did the same with Leo, then we gently placed the top of the cage back on. "Look at the two of you; you could both be good biologists if you both weren't getting hundreds in my class." He chuckled slightly as we grabbed our backpacks.

"Actually it's one hundred plus," I joked at our teacher, who nodded his head in understanding, obviously knowing that Grimmjow and I had both gotten the extra credit right.

"That's right," He laughed as he held the door open for the two of us. "Oh, by the way Grimmjow, how are the Espada doing against the Soul Reapers?"

"The what?" I asked looking at my best friend, who sighed before answering.

"A couple years ago another fighting group started over at Karragura, they call themselves the 'Soul Reapers', their pretty good fighters, though they're not as good as us, but what they lack in skill they make up in sheer numbers." The bluenette said, his tone extremely serious.

"Numbers? But Karragura is a smaller school,"

"Eventually some of the original members moved away and they still wanted to keep the group going so it expanded to other schools out of the district as well, unlike the Espada." Grimmjow said, stopping to unbutton his white dress shirt. "One of them gave me this scar," He opened his shirt and all I could do was gasp at the long semi-red marking that laid on his chest, stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Grimmjow-" I started saying, but he cut me off closing his shirt.

"Listen Damian, this is why some of us don't want you in the group, we aren't sure if some of us can even handle the Soul Reapers and the last thing that we need is another member to get hurt like I did." He said as Aizen gripped his shoulder saying a silent goodbye to us.

"Like you did? What do you mean like you di-" the sudden realization hit me. Grimmjow had always been an active participant in the Espada while I was the leader, yet here he was, not fighting very often, and when he and Ulquiorra had fought the first day I was in Hueco Mundo I never saw Ulquiorra go for his chest. "That injury was recent, wasn't it?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes stayed down. "Not even a week before you came to Karragura, Aizen has been helping me take care of it for a couple weeks now, mostly because my 'parents' don't really care about my injuries as much as they use to." His words rang true in my ears, his adopted parents always adored him when he was younger, cuter and less of a gangster. "Were having trouble handling everything on our own, so we started separating into groups to patrol our areas. Each Espada member having at least four subordinates. It just so happened that the first major attack was when I joined Ulquiorra's group for an extra night."

"Grimmjow," I stopped before we reached our cars, my hand running under his shirt to touch the delicate skin underneath, making him shudder slightly at my semi-cold touch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make you worry," He said pulling my hand away from his muscular chest. "And I know that you would have," He looked me strait in the eyes, which was not something that anyone normally did. Electric blue met silver for a brief second, out thoughts easily passing between us as if we were reading each others' minds.

"You still should have told me," I said moving over to unlock the trunk of my Cavalier and throw my backpack in. He only chuckled slightly, unlocking his Mustang in the process.

"I'll see you tomorrow Damian..." He said getting into the drivers' seat.

"Tomorrow's Saturday Grimmjow," I laughed. He smiled, an unusual smile that I rarely saw, and his friends had never seen at all.

"Well I'm picking you up at six, were going out to a movie." He laughed, his eyes glittering in the dimming sunlight. My eyes widened at the sudden date that had been forced upon me, but I only laughed, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Alright, but I'm not going to be wearing anything fancy, I'm going out with some of my other friends tonight camping, so I might be cranky tomorrow. Just warning you." He laughed harder, though I didn't see what was so funny.

"You at a sleep-over?" He choked out only to double over in his open car laughing.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly and the corners of my lips curling up in a slight smile, though I didn't bother telling him off about how it was called CAMPING.

"No, not at all." He said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "It's just hard to picture you with a bunch of other GIRLS!" He doubled over laughing again as I rolled my eyes and got into my car starting the engine.

"See you tomorrow Grimmjow!" I called over the roar of our two engines as we both drove off in our separate directions. It wasn't even a minute later that I got a text from Ichigo, reading 'The tents are all set up, if you still want to join us?' I couldn't help but chuckle as I thought of Grimmjow thinking that I was hanging out with girls, no I was going camping with the guys from Karragura, and even though I didn't want my own tent, the guys insisted on it.

It didn't even take me ten minutes to get to Uryu's house, it was on the larger side as houses go, with a pool and a hot-tub that were probably not going to be used tonight, seeing that it was still somewhat cold out. Ichigo and Chad were waiting for me out in front of the house, smiles on both of their faces as I pulled my car into the four car garage that Uryu's dad had open for visiters.

"Hey Damian you made it!" Ichigo said running up to me, but I immediately grabbed his head under my arm and rubbed my knuckles against his head. "Oww! OWW! Damian stop!"

"Say Uncle!" I shouted in his ear, Chad laughing slightly behind me.

"Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!" He shouted as I let him go, only to have him tackle me to the ground and try to pin me in that position. "What you gonna do now Damian?" He asked snootily. I only responded with flipping us over and pinning him instead.

"I don't know Ichigo… what are YOU going to do?" He only stared at me transfixed as I smiled my usual 'psychopath' smile.

"Damian," I heard Uryu's father coming out from the house, for some reason he had always had a soft spot for me in his family. "How are you doing today?" He asked as I got off of Ichigo, hitting the teen in the head in the process.

"Very well thank you for asking," I said bowing my head in respect for the man in front of me. He lead me inside to change into some suitable clothing for camping in his backyard. When I came out of the house, I was dressed in some jeans and a loose no sleeved shirt that barely covered my viper tattoo, which was blue in color, easily hiding my bikini. Ichigo and Uryu were out in their tent arguing about something unknown to me, and Chad was out by the side of the pool.

"How have you been Chad?" I asked him as I came over to his side dipping my bare left foot into the chilled water.

"Good," was all he said, knowing that Chad was a man of few words I didn't press him for details as Ichigo and Uryu came out of their tent joining us.

"So Damian, what's new at Hueco Mundo?" Uryu spoke before Ichigo even opened his mouth.

"Well you remember me telling you about the boy that I had saved from bullies back when I was in Elementary School," I was surprised to see that they all nodded. "I found him aga," I said only to see all of their mouths drop, Chads' included.

"You can't be serious!" Uryu said smiling widely at me, "Is he just like you remember?"

"For the most part, 'cept he's taller and ripped with muscles." Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes as he looked away from me. "He already asked me out on a date for tomorrow." Ichigo turned back around and Chad chuckled at his dumbstruck expression.

"No offence Damian, but you don't seem like the type of girl that a guy would normally take out for a date," I gave him a glare but did nothing as he continued on his rant, until he was close enough to me "-and you're slightly on the temperamental side-" I cut off his following statement as I pushed him into the pool. "Damian! What was that for?"

"I don't know, something along the lines of SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I smiled as I slipped my top off to reveal a swimming top and trunks, I never liked the bottoms of the girls swim suits. I then jumped over his head into the pool, splashing him with water.

"Damian seriousl-" I cut him off yet again as I dunked him underwater and held him there for a few seconds, before letting him up for air. "Damian seriously! What the fuck?" He asked, as I sat up on the edge of the pool.

"Oh, nothing. Though next time you'll think twice before saying all of my faults out in the open," I hinted, my silver eyes gleaming in the light. Ichigo's eyebrows only raised slightly in what looked like a challenge, but my thoughts were immediately pushed aside as a 'splash war' had broken out between us.

* * *

><p>Damian: Mwahahahaha! Evil beats all!<p>

Ichigo: Cheap Shot!

Keltic: Review! Before we all die!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had risen in the East, my silver eyes meeting the soft glow of gold and pink. It was about eight in the morning, if my calculations were correct. My brown hair laid flat against my forehead from the night before, and my plaid sweat pants were still slightly wet as well from Ichigo pushing me into the pool at about two in the morning. The boys were still sleeping, well all except Uryu, who was already walking about around our little 'camp ground'.

"Hey, when did you get up?" I asked him as he came to sit next to me in my tent.

"Not long ago," he said looking at the sun "Probably only a few minutes before sunrise." I nodded in understanding, but what my friend said next surprised me greatly. "Ichigo probably doesn't want to admit it but I think he's happy for you, finding your oldest friend in the universe and all." He said looking at the tent where Chad and Ichigo remained sleeping. "So tell me, what is this mystery man like almost ten years later?"

"Well he's practically the same in his attitude toward me." I said sitting up. "He still looks up at me, in the literal sense," I noted, seeing that for once in his life Grimmjow was actually taller than me, rather than even height. "He defiantly gained muscle mass, as well as smarts and guts. He, for lack of better terms he's still the violent, brash, blue-haired, kitten he was back in second grade." I laughed slightly then added, "Complete with a panther tattoo."

Something seemed to glint in Uryus' eye as I said the last part, but I paid no mind to it as I heard Ichigo starting to wake up. An evil idea suddenly popped into my head, and I slowly brought my feet underneath me as I sat in a crouching position. Ichigo, slowly swaggered out of his tent, and I lunged at him, tackling him into the pool that was right next to us, and to my pleasure, the water was freezing cold.

"DAMIAN!" Ichigo screamed as he threw me off. ""What the hell?" He asked, his scream waking up Chad in the process. I only laughed at the sight of him dripping wet climbing out of the in-ground pool.

"Good morning Ichigo..." I cooed to the teen in a sweet sing-song voice, making the boys cringe slightly, as I climbed out after him, running a hand through my drenched hair. "Where can I change?" I asked grabbing my towel.

"You can change in my room," Uryu said, giving me directions to his room. It didn't take me long to change, only needing to dry off slightly, and my short hair already almost dry. I went back outside dressed in black jeans and a white button down shirt. Not exactly the best for camping but seeing that I would have to go home and get some homework done in about an hour, I didn't really think anyone would mind.

I helped Uryu take down my tent as Chad and Ichigo took down the boys. We then went inside and started watching a movie, Transformers to be exact, and we argued over which auto-bot was beastlier than Bumble-Bee. I myself taking the side of Iron-Hide, and eventually with a little coaxing, Ichigo agreed with me.

"We have to do this again sometime sooooooooooon!" Ichigo practically whined as he walked me to my car, and helped me put my things in the trunk of my car. Then his eyes fell onto my cell, which had a single text message. "OOHHH!" He said snatching my phone before I could. "Who's 'Grimmjow'?" He asked as my eyes suddenly widened, "It's him isn't it! Yes! Let's see what did he text you, 'Do you like Italian food?' Should I text him back for you?"

"Ichigo I swear to god if you don't give me back my cell you won't feel your nuts for the rest of your life." That had him stop short, his eyes widening greatly and his arm stopped moving just enough that I could grab my cell back from him. Indeed as Ichigo had said on the screen was 'Do you like Italian food?' in which I responded with superfast texting, 'Yes, why? What did you have in mind?' And I slipped my phone into my pocket.

"Sheesh, crabby much?" Ichigo said, snapping slightly.

"Sorry, it's just..." I debated whether I should tell him about Grimmjow, and the 'yes' side won by a land slide. "I, I guess that I like Grimmjow, even though I have technically only known him for about a month. I don't know why but, I think that this, for lack of better terms relationship, was meant to be from the time I saved him from being slammed into a locker back in first grade."

Ichigo grinned, whispering "You really like him don't you?" and I could only nod in response as I felt my pocket vibrate. "Then go, get your homework done, and enjoy your date." He said as he hugged me close before letting me go, as he disappeared back into Uryus' home, leaving me to the text I had just received. Like before it was from Grimmjow, but this time it read 'You'll see...' causing me to roll my eyes and get into my car and start to drive home.

My Aunts' house wasn't as immaculate as Uryus' but is was good enough for my 'guardians'. I lived only a couple minutes from Uryu, so I arrived home at nine exactly. The house was cottage styled, three bedroom with two bath. My room was the smallest, though I didn't mind, I didn't own a lot of material things.

"I'm home Aunt Lilly," I called into the house as I entered the front door, my backpack in hand. My cousin Jeremy was sitting on the couch, reading 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', his brown hair reminded me of his father in the color, but it was styled much like Justin Bieber, in fact I could say he was a pretty good look-a-like, except for the fact that he is over six feet in height. My Uncle Jason was probably at work, doing some medical things, though he looked almost identical to his son, except for the hair cut. My Aunt was in the kitchen, her long blond hair tied back in a low pony-tail. Her figure reminding me of Orihime Inoue from Karragura High.

"Good, we need you to check the computer again." Lilly said never taking her eyes away from the dishes she was washing.

"What's it doing now?" I asked setting my things down in the hallway next to my bedroom door, before heading to the kitchen to take a look at the computer that was kept there.

"The usual." was all my aunt said as I got to work. Debugging the old thing in less than three minutes. "Thank you Damian," She said, looking at me before continuing. "A man came by the other day, looking for you." I looked at her jade eyes, wondering who would be looking for me. "His name was Sosuke, Aizen Sosuke. He said that he needed someone to take home a snake for the upcoming holiday break, he was getting our permission for you to bring home the snake that you call 'Canide'." I couldn't help but grin slightly at the idea of freaking them out with a cottonmouth.

"What did you say?" I asked hopping the answer was yes for once in my life.

"You've been helpful lately with the computer and everything so I said maybe, if you keep that honor role." She said as I mentally partied.

"Thanks Lilly," I said as she just nodded. I left the room, only then remembering that I should tell her about the date I was going on later tonight, then thought better of it. She would probably be upset by it. I went to my room to see that my things were taken inside by my cousin, who was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Hey Damian," He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Jeremy." I said back, moving to my desk where I booted my laptop up. It was one that I had gotten myself, Lilly and Jason only got things for their son, who had always shared with me, though he didn't when he was younger, but now that he was eighteen, he was going to move out of the house any month.

"Your hiding something," he said as I rummaged around in my backpack for my flash-drive. "It's Grimmjow isn't it, you have been talking about him nonstop for a month." He said as he stood, standing even with me since he was slouching.

"He asked me out on a date," was all I needed to say as Jeremy took in my position. It didn't take him very long.

"You didn't tell my mother did you?" He asked and I shook my head no, he sighed in relief, "Good, cause all hell would break loose if you did." He walked to the door and looked at me one last time before saying "You better get some sleep before going on that date, you look exhausted." and he left before I could say a word.

I turned, looking in the single mirror that I had in my room. I did look tired, and my hair was a mess, my normally sharp eyes drooped down low, and my cheeks were an unusual shade of red. I shrugged it off, as I heard my computer load onto the internet, and I began to start my work.

* * *

><p>"Damian, wake up!" Jeremy yelled into my ear, I didn't realize when I had fallen asleep, nor did I know what time it was. "Damian come on it's five thirty!" That got me up in a hurry, I shoved myself away from the desk I had previously been sleeping at and nearly tripped over my chair in the process. Though I caught my balance right before I hit the ground and stood up looking in the mirror that stood in the corner of my room, noticing that I didn't look that bad.<p>

"Thanks dude," I said genially shoving Jeremy out of my room so that I could get into a clean shirt, immediately deciding on my 'Seether' concert t-shirt. I fixed up my hair in a split second and then opened the door so Jeremy could evaluate.

"In one word?" he asked, looking me up and down while I rubbed sleep from my eyes. "Disaster." He shuffled me back into my room and immediately went over to my closet. He quickly went through some of my clothes before pulling out a blue button-down shirt that had a black dragon printed on the back, complete with silver eyes. He tossed it over to me as he then went through my little stack of make-up that was only made up of blue and black eyeliner and two tubes of lipstick.

"Jeremy what are you-"

"Saving you from getting your first ex-boyfriend in three minutes," he said as he motioned for me to start getting dressed. I took off my shirt and put the new one on over my white tank-top, leaving only the first few buttons open. Jeremy came over and started doing my make-up, and soon after that my hair, spiking it just slightly so that the hair toward the back would hang like it normally would, but it was also brushed forward to give me that tomboy look.

"Jeremy are you done yet?" I asked after about twenty minutes of my cousin fussing over me.

"Give me a minute," He said closing my eyes before he left me sitting on the bed for a second. "Okay, open your eyes," I slowly slid my right eye open, and at what I saw my left snapped open as well. My clothing perfectly accented my silver hair, and the blue and black eye-shadow that Jeremy had placed around my eyes gave me a eerie look, especially since he had pulled some of the make-up on my left eye down slightly to give me a scar like marking that made me look slightly more like a bad-ass.

"Jeremy this is-" I started saying only to be cut off by the front doorbell ringing. My cousin and I immediately jumped up and went to the front door, though not before grabbing my wallet and slipping it into my back pocket. Jeremy got to the door first, and upon seeing my date he immediately welcomed him in.

"Nice to see you again Grimmjow, long time no see." Jeremy said shaking the teens hand. Grimmjow looked my cousin over slightly before gasping so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Jeremy, you can't be, man last time I saw you, you were in fourth grade." Grimmjow said smiling.

"And you, last time I saw you, you were a little kid that could barely stand up to the bullies that use to harass you." Jeremy said welcoming the bluenette in. "I bet they want nothing to do with you now," the two of them laughed greatly at the joke. "Well come on in," Jeremy said as Grimmjow looked at me, and only then did I notice what he was wearing.

Stone-washed blue jeans with a black button down shirt, that was open to reveal a blue tank-top underneath. At his neck was a silver choker that accented his blue hair, which he must have combed back slightly, though with little prevail. In his hand was a small box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a silver bow on the top.

"Well, I'll let you two have some time alone," Jeremy said, though I knew that he was really just going to keep my aunt busy until we were gone. Grimmjow just blushed slightly at what my cousin said as he stood in the door frame.

"You know you can sit down," I said, laughing slightly at how he was too embarrassed to move. He blushed even more and then sat down on the single couch with me at his side.

"Um, I, uh, I got this for you." He said handing me the present. I took it in to my hands and gently unwrapped it, pulling out a box in the process. I looked up at Grimmjow, who was blushing madly, as I took of the lid revealing a blue choker, labeled on the inside with our two initials, 'GJ & DD' in silver. "I have the matching pair." Grimmjow said slipping his choker off to reveal the same writing just in blue.

"Grimmjow, I don't know what to say," I said as he reached for the choker and placed it around my neck, rather than feeling leather, like I had expected, I felt silk. I closed my eyes enjoying the soft feeling against my neck, then felt something else join the choker, it felt like velvet but it was rougher and slightly wet.

Grimmjow's lips roamed my neck for a second, before leaving behind a soft tingling where they were. "I hope you like it," He said holding my hand in his as he stood up, gently tugging me with him. He gripped my hand slightly tighter as he and I moved toward the front door.

"Have fun you two," I heard Jeremy say from the hallway, and a sudden blush formed over my cheeks, hopping that he didn't just see Grimmjow kissing my neck. Grimmjow held the door open for me as we left my house, going over to his mustang before I jumped in, completely ignoring the door and jumping over the open window and into the seat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grimmjow smile before he did the same on the drivers' side. He started the car and the radio immediately tuned to a rock and roll station that I listened to very often. "You can change the station if you want," Grimmjow said as he backed out of the drive way.

"Nah," I said looking at him drive, the wind coming from the open window making his hair wave slightly, his blue bangs still staying in his face, his sapphire eyes never leaving the road ahead of him. "So where are we going?" I asked him as he turned a corner.

"Nowhere in particular, I don't have to do any patrols tonight, so the night is ours, though when does Jeremy want you back?" He took a glance at me his eyes glowing like the full moon on a dark night.

"Don't know, and my guardians have no idea we're going out so I doubt that they'll care if I'm not home until next week." I said as he grabbed my hand again, a smile creeping on his lips. He turned again and we came to a part of the neighborhood that I had not been to in a while, and then there it was. Our old elementary school Veristal, just the way I remembered it. Grimmjow pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "What are we doing here?" I asked Grimmjow as he jumped out of the car, going to the back to open his trunk.

I jumped out of the car, and went to help him. He had pulled out a blanket and a cooler before I got to him, I closed the trunk as he locked the mustang and walked with me to the back of the schools property. "Do you remember how we first met?" He suddenly asked me, and I puzzled over the question slightly.

"Yeah, these guys from the grade above us were trying to get you into a locker, I heard them calling you a fag so I ran over and kicked the guy in the nuts, then grabbed the other by the hair and rammed him into a locker face first, I think he broke his nose."

"You would remember that, but no, that wasn't our first meeting." He said as we continued to the back, past the old playground. "It was actually the year before, it was valentine's day." He smiled at my dumbstruck face. "You were in the classroom next to mine, and you were out in the hallway crying because no one gave you a card. I was out getting a drink and I heard some boys teasing you, I remember that because your hair was much longer but none the less silver, like the moon, it was pulled back in pigtails that hung over your shoulders. I went back to my classroom and grabbed the last valentine that I had and ran back out of the classroom as recess was called."

He placed the cooler down in back of a small willow tree that we use to play in. "You were sitting up on this branch," he said patting the lowest branch of the willow, "When I came up to you, you were still crying, you told me to go away if I was going to tease you cause you didn't get anything. I said that I wasn't like the other dushbags' in your class, then you looked up to see the valentine I was going to hand you, your eyes got so large I thought they were going to pop out of your head."

"You remember that?" I asked him and he nodded in response.

"I also remember the words you said to me afterword," he smiled bringing me close to him as he whispered in my ear, his words ringing in my ears like an echo of that day, "'Thank you, I have nothing for you in return, but I can give you this.'" He kissed my cheek lightly before pulling away, "You were the first girl that kissed me, and the only in fact. I didn't wash my cheek for weeks." I chuckled slightly as he lead me to the blanket and sat down with me. "It wasn't until a year later that I finally learned your name."

"And that I saved you from a bunch of dushbags," I said leaning into him as he opened the cooler, revealing a couple of containers with noodles and other delicious things that I couldn't name. "Wow, Grimmjow this is impressive." I said as he brought out the food.

"If you're wondering, I didn't make it, Tia did, God knows that anything I make will give someone food poisoning." He said laughing, his eyes sparkling like sapphires.

* * *

><p>Keltic: Grimmjow I like this food, I have to get Tia to cook this for me!<p>

Grimmjow: Are you saying that I am a bad cook?

Damian: No no no, not at all!

Grimmjow: Are you mocking me?

Keltic: Review!

Grimmjow and Damian: Shut the !#$%^&*((*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$ Keltic!


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't know what time it was, but I knew that it was late. VERY late. Grimmjow and I were walking around downtown, an area of the city that his gang owned. His mustang was still at Veristal so we didn't have to worry about anything getting stolen.

"Alright my turn," Grimmjow said as we passed another street corner. "Nnoitra or Ulquiorra?"

"Oh defiantly Ulquiorra," I said without needing to think about my answer.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, his face betraying a look of curiosity.

"Well, unlike Nnoitra who would probably rape me, Ulquiorra would probably be a better lover, even if his face remains the same through everything." I say, sighing the last part, knowing that whoever he ended up getting together with was either going to be annoying or exactly like him.

"Good point." Grimmjow said laughing slightly before he stopped, as if he heard something. That's when a sound hit my ears, soft but familiar at the same time, and it only took me a second to recognize it.

"Street fight," was all I needed to say as Grimmjow and I headed in the direction of the noise.

"It's got to be the Soul Reapers, there's no other gang that would be this deep in our territory," Grim said as we ran. "And it was Coyotes' night too,"

"How does Starrks' night have anything to do with this?" I said as we skidded through a corner, the sounds of the fight steadily getting louder.

"He has the least amount of Fraccon, or followers, meaning that he's an easy target." Grimmjow started to run faster, as did I upon hearing those words. "Damian," Grimmjow suddenly said, drawing my attention to him for mere seconds. "Whatever happens, don't get in my way."

"You know," I said as we came in view of the fight "I was about to tell you the same thing." My eyes steadily turning black, something that has happened to me ever since I had been bitten by that snake all those years ago. When this happened I often found myself getting into really dangerous situations, but I would always win when it came to street fights.

We turned one last time, I myself jumping off of a nearby building to deliver a kick to the head to one of the Soul Reapers, immediately bringing attention to myself by taking down three others in less than thirty seconds. The Soul Reapers defiantly had numbers, though their skills were no match for ours. Grimmjow and I were easily the most vicious of the bunch of the group from Hueco Mundo High. The two of us taking down at least ten people from the time we got there. But what I thought was interesting was the fact that in the middle of this fist fight two people were fighting, not with their fists but rather with swords.

Starrk was obviously winning, his strength I had never taken on first hand, but I had heard that it was rivaled with the amount of sheer power that radiated off of Grimmjow in his best moments. Though the teen he was fighting against I didn't know, the guy had long wavy brown hair and a pink shirt on. I didn't have any more time to evaluate the other fighter as I narrowly ducked a jab at my face.

"Ah shit!" I turned to hear Grimmjow scream in pain as he was jabbed in the chest, right where his scar was, out of the corner of my eye I saw Starrk turn to look, only to redirect his attention at the man in front of him. A sudden glint of metal caught my eye and my 'dark side' took over fighting.

To say that I was a pussy in the fight before wouldn't exactly be accurate, multiply that by one thousand and then you'd be closer but not exact. My pitch black eyes caught the crescent moons light easily as I ran toward Grimmjow, kicking the pocket knife out of the kids hand, and with a sickening crack I knew that the kids arm was broken. All around me the boys were suddenly hesitant, some backing up while others ran off into the night.

"Damian-" Grimmjow started only to be cut off at a boy coming right at me. I swung the kid over my shoulders and gripped his right ankle with my left hand swinging him around in a circle before tossing him back where he came from.

"Who's next?" I asked looking around me, Grimmjow staring at me from behind. The boys around me took off, some would say they couldn't get away fast enough. Meer feet away Starrks' opponent left as well, so I turned to look at Grimmjow, who stared straight into my ebony eyes.

"The snakes venom," It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. I nodded in response, my eyes slowly changing back to the normal color of silver. "It did more than make you immune to it,"

"This only happens when I'm fighting," I said as Starrk approached us from behind, "Instinct takes over and my eyes reflect a snakes color." Grimmjow nodded, unbuttoning his shirt to look at the scar, I leaned down and looked at it. It didn't look to bad, nothing serious that he would need to go to the hospital, but he would be sore from the hit, and that would be an understatement.

"Hey," Starrk said coming up to Grimmjow and I, "Thanks for the help, you especially Damian." He grinned as he placed his sword back in the sheeth, "You scared half of them away when you broke that one's arm."

"It was nothing," I said as I helped Grimmjow stand, the male wincing from the pain. "Your sword fighting was immaculate though, what's her name?" I said gesturing to his sword.

"Los Lobos" Starrk said as he smiled wider.

"The Wolves?" I asked to clarify, and he nodded. "Fits your personality, and your fighting style."

"If you think mine fits, you should see Grimmjows'," Starrk said looking at his friend. "Perfect balance, practically made for him. And the name fits too." I looked at the bluenette, but he was to into staying awake and not screaming to answer. "We better get him home and get something strong into him before he passes out." Starrk said as he moved to help me hold Grimmjow up.

It didn't take long to get to the car, and Coyote drove to the gangs 'house', which was more like a place that they could all stay when they couldn't go home. It wasn't large but it had plenty of food and beds. Starrk made sure that I had everything that I needed for the panther before he began to walk home.

"SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURTS!" Grimmjow screamed for the umpteenth time as I wrapped his chest to make sure that if any ribs were bruised they would at least heal.

"Sorry," I said as I finished. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Well this date didn't go the way I wanted it to," He said looking away from me.

"I liked it, well not the part where you were punched in the chest, but it was better than seeing a movie and a walk on the beach any day." I said looking down at him.

"Yeah I guess." Grimmjow said, "Damian,"

"Yeah?"

"There was one thing I didn't understand when you first got to Hueco Mundo High," He said looking up at me, his forehead slightly sweaty "That tattoo of yours, why didn't you get a Dragon, after all that is what Drake means."

"It also means serpent."

"But a snake just doesn't really seem like you when you fought back there." Grim said, his eyelids slowly drooping, "You seemed more like one of those dragons from legends, you know the ones with the large wings that breath fire, you seemed like one of those..." and without finishing his sentence he drifted off to sleep.

I thought over what he said, then picked up my phone and dialed a number that I hadn't in over a year. "Yes this is Emily speaking."

"Hey Emily its Damian."

"Damian, how you doing girl, haven't seen you since you moved, how's it going-"

"I'm not really here to chit-chat Emily, I'm here to talk business."

"Oh, so you want another tatt?"

"Sorta," was all I said as I looked down at Grimmjow, "When's the earliest you can get me in?"

"Monday, Noon." was all she said before I hung up.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow: Why would you date Ulquiorra?<p>

Damian: Because he is a better lover than you will ever be!

Ulquiorra: I don't date trash!

Keltic: What about Orihime?

Ulquiorra:... Review before I kill Keltic...

Keltic: Say What?


	7. Chapter 7

Four days had passed since I left Grimmjow at the gangs hide-out with Tia and Starrk. I had missed school both Monday as well as Tuesday so I needed to get some work done. I walked into my Latin class and saw Ulquiorra. His face had no emotion like it normally did, but his eyes betrayed everything, something that I had come to know.

"Where have you been?" He asked, his voice holding no emotion but his eyes betraying a look of worry and curiosity.

"Out of town," I said as I delicately sat down in a desk, my back and right arm bandaged from my recent activities. "How's Grimmjow?" I asked, and I visibly saw the fourths' eyes darken.

"He's doing better, we had to get him to the hospital because he was in so much pain, but he's healing fast." Ulquiorra whispered to me as Gin started class. "He was really worried about you when you didn't say goodbye before you left, I went to see him around noon on Sunday and all he could say was 'Have you seen Damian?' and a couple things I don't think I should say in school."

"But overall he's doing better?"

"Yes he is," The fourth said turning his attention to Gin who was starring at us.

" Quid hic? Mauris? Ulquiorra ipsum attonitus tanto quando habes?" (What do we have here? A couple? Ulquiorra when did you get such a stunning girlfriend?). Gin said to the teen next to me.

"Domine, non sum puella amico credere tantum date mihi triste cælum quisquiliae signis meis est." (Sir, I don't have a girl friend, and to believe that I would date such garbage is lowering my standards.)

" Quis es vocare quisquiliae ULQUIORRA ?" (Who are you calling garbage ULQUIORRA?).

The day passed by fast, Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. At lunch I ate with the other Espada that were in my lunch hour, mostly Szayel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Yammy who had moved to this hour as his classes switched around. The last few hours of the day were the worst, many of the kids in the classes gave me amused glares that I was without my 'body guard' as some put it, though many of the people from Grimmjow's gang hung out with me, it still wasn't the same.

Aizens' class was the worst, it was almost as if Grimmjow was dead, the atmosphere of the room from not only me but our teacher as well, every student knew that something was going on.

"Damian," Aizen called me over to his desk as the bell for the end of school rang through the silent classroom. "Don't tell me your injured too,"

"No, Grimmjow was the only one, I didn't even get a bruise." I said as I felt my eyes start to turn black from the memory, though they shifted back to silver as I turned away.

"You really are one of them," I heard Aizen whisper, thought I didn't think anything of it as I left the classroom, practically running to my car. I hopped in through the open window, throwing my backpack in the back seat. I turned the car on and put the pedal to the metal, rushing to get to the gangs hide-out. When I got there, there was many other cars positioned around the area. I knew all of them by the license plates on the back of the cars and trucks. I knocked on the door and Tia opened it.

"Hey Damian," she said welcoming me in, where I immediately took off the jacket that I had been wearing all day. Revealing the bandages that laced around my right shoulder and lower back. "Grimmjow's been asking for you," Tia said leading me into the same room that Grimmjow was in Saturday night.

When I walked in many of the Espada were around his bed, though only Starrk, Ulquiorra and Szayel were closer to him. His shirt was off and chest bandaged, his eyes having a glazed look, as if he was just given a strong pain killer.

"Damian, be careful" Nel said as I got closer to him. "He's been in a bitchy mood all day." I ignored the comment and knelt down beside the wounded panther. His sapphire eyes not having the gleam in them anymore.

"Hey," He said, his voice scratchy and no more than a whisper.

"Hey," I grabbed his hand as I caressed his cheek. Though that was short lived as Starrk suddenly threw me back into the concrete wall. "What the fuck?" was all I said as Zommari hit me in the face.

"Make your eyes turn black," Starrk said, making me look up at him, gasping slightly at the slit irises. All around me I saw the other Espadas' eyes turning colors and shifting to look more like animals. Ulquiorras' shifting to more of a light green on black, and even from where Grimmjow laid, his eyes betrayed a hint of a panthers.

"I can only do it while I'm fighting someone." I said looking up at some of the Espada as Nnoitra stepped forward. I rushed him and he threw me aside with one flick of his arm.

"You're better than that, aren't you DAMIAN?" Nnoitra said, as yet again I was pushed to the floor, all the while my eyes remained silver.

"Wait," Tia said, drawing everyone's' attention. "Coyote, you said that you saw her eyes turned black when Grimmjow was hit, correct?" Her boyfriend nodded, and then I got what they were saying, I saw someone's arm go for the wounded teen, then everything happened so fast. I lunged for Yammy, who just happened to be the one going for Grimmjow and threw him to the ground, my eyes black like onyx's at last. I knocked the tenth to the ground and quickly rolled off of him, sitting in a crouching position waiting for someone to move.

"It's not complete," Nel said looking down at me, "Her irises are still that of a humans."

"Ulquiorra, you know what to do." Tia said looking at the green-eyed teen. Ulquiorra stepped forward, looking at me with those inhuman eyes.

"Sorry Damian," he whispered, "If I hurt you, it's nothing personal." He said as he took off his button-down green shirt and revealed jet black bat wings. To say anything other than I panicked would be an understatement, multiply that by about, oh I don't know twenty million and you might get to the fifth percentage. Maybe. So there I was running around an abandoned house, at top speed with Ulquiorra flying after me, if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to kill me it would have been funny.

After about three minutes of being chased by Mr. Batman, Nnoitra finally got involved, tripping me while I attempted to run past him, simply sticking his foot out in front of him. I obviously tripped, almost falling flat on my face, my onyx eyes shutting for a slight second, before I turned around and looked up at Ulquiorra.

"Damian," he said revealing a sword that practically appeared out of thin air. "This is _Murciélago_, my sword. I believe that you have already seen Coyote's _Los Lobos_." He said looking at the other male.

"Do it Ulquiorra," Nel said slowly. Ulquiorra raised his arm, getting ready to strike as I closed my eyes. I heard the fall of his blade, and the sudden clang as metal met metal. I heard the gasps of the other Espada, and I couldn't help but open my eyes. Two swords were not even an inch over my head, one was obviously Ulquiorra's but the other belonged to someone I didn't expect that would save me.

Yammy stood over me his own sword in hand, looking at Ulquiorra, who had a dumbfounded look in his eyes. "Damian, this is _Ira_, or anger." He said as he swatted Ulquiorra's blade aside.

"Yammy, why did you do that?" Starrk asked to the massive sophomore.

"She should have a chance to defend herself." He said as he helped me up. Ulquiorra looked down slightly ashamed, as did others of the Espada. Nnoitra however looked at me, his eyes almost wild.

"Prepare to meet my sword girl," He said, a axe like sword appearing out of nowhere. "Santa Teresa!" He shouted, pushing Yammy aside and charging me. Though what I heard next I didn't expect, every Espada suddenly yelled out into the room.

"_Glotoneria_"

"_Gamuza_"

"_Tiburón_"

"_Brujería_"

"_Los Lobos_"

"_Fornicarás_"

All around me the Espada had their swords out pointed at Nnoitra, who just chuckled. "Seriously? You're going to protect her? This sniveling bitch?" He asked, his sword still pointed at me. "The only reason that yawl are protecting her is because Grimmjow likes-" He was cut off as he pointed to where Grimmjow was laying, or at least was laying.

"_Pantera_" The word was practically a whisper, but the emotion in the panthers' voice was cold, harsh, and almost blood-thirsty. A long tinted blue sword appeared at the fifth's neck, the wielder standing right in back of him. "Would you like to repeat that? Nnoitra?"

"No, no I'm good," The tall teen said immediately backing off, WAY off. Grimmjow lowered his sword, though only for a second, before pointing it at me.

"There you have it guys." He said, looking at me in the eyes. "She does have dragon eyes after all."

* * *

><p>Keltic: Yes another chapter done!<p>

Nnoitra: Why did you make me look like a bitch?

Keltic: Cause I don't like you.

Grimmjow: Just Review people!


	8. Chapter 8

I looked in the mirror once again, looking into my black eyes, seeing the silver irises that shone into the small amount of light. Grimmjow was standing in back of me, holding _Pantera_ in his hand. Ulquiorra, Coyote, Tia and Nel were talking with him, about what I didn't know. Though, even through my trance like state, I could hear some of what they were saying.

"It's obvious that she doesn't know what's going on with her." Tia said, looking sternly at the boys "She needs someone other than a fighter to talk to about this."

"She's tougher than you think Tia," Coyote said, his voice almost a whisper. "After all she does have dragon eyes, that has to mean something."

"But how?" Ulquiorra asked to no one in particular. "There are no dragons in existence, so how did she get the eyes of one?"

"The cottonmouth venom," Grimmjow said, "You know the legend that a dragons blood can kill, and that the last dragon gave the gift to a snake, specifically a cottonmouth."

"But how can we tell for sure?" Nel asked, as I turned away from the mirror to look at them. Grimmjow was the only one that was looking at me, his panther eyes glowing in the dark like a common house-hold cats. I moved to sit on one of the beds as I heard Nel say, "After all, she doesn't have the tattoo of a dragon,"

"Grimmjow, could you help me for a second?" I asked him, and he immediately stabbed his sword into the floor and walked over to me.

"What do you need?" He asked as he crouched down next to me.

"Could you help me remove these?" I asked, motioning to the bandages on my body. He nodded and started carefully removing the one on my right shoulder, his eyes widening slightly when he didn't see the viper tattoo there anymore. He then removed the one on my back, almost falling to the floor in the process once he saw what was there.

"TIA! COYOTE! You have to see this!" my panther shouted as he revealed the huge dragon tattoo that stretched across my entire back. The dragon being black and silver in color had shining blue eyes, large wings that took up most of my back and long pearly white fangs and claws.

"God almighty," was all that anyone said. It was obvious that they had mixed emotions in them, Grimmjow especially. His eyes held the hint of hurt, trust, and extreme loyalty as he looked the tattoo up and down at least twenty times. In truth I really wished that someone would say something, the silence was almost unbearable.

Ulquiorra broke the silence, keeping his eyes down, all he said was something that everyone in the room must have been thinking, "She's one of us now, the eyes and the tattoo confirms this."

"Damian," Tia said looking at me in the eyes, "The Espada have changed greatly since you were the leader, this group is about us outsiders, kids that have been rejected by others, wether that be our parents," she said looking at Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and I, "or society in general, we look out for each other because we have the blood of an animal within us."

"Each of us became blood brothers and sisters of a certain animal," Coyote spoke quietly. "No one asked to be, we were just chosen, Yammy by a gorilla, Aaroniero by a Octopus,"

"I myself am a Butterfly," Szayel said proudly, holding his head high.

"Zommari is connected to a fly, Nnoitra to a Praying Mantis," Grimmjow continued on as he gestured to each in turn.

"As you can probably see," Ulquiorra said motioning to his wings, "I'm connected to bats, vampire bats to be specific."

"I am bonded to the great white sharks," Tia stated as she grabbed her boyfriends hand. "Nel bonded to the ram's that roam the mountain ranges."

"And I to a wolf in the arctic regions." Coyote said as he and Tia sat down on one of the beds in the room. "As you can probably tell, Grimmjow became a blood brother with a black panther, the alpha in the area that Grimmjow and his family were visiting." The alpha said looking at the bluenette.

Everyone remained quiet as I looked toward Grimmjow, the young male having a slight twitch in his fingers as Ulquiorra spoke. "Grimmjow became bonded with the panther before he graduated from elementary school, the blood bond thicker than the rest of the Espada's combined." The tone in his voice was so serious, even the other members of the Espada cringed slightly. Grimmjow said nothing as he looked down at his sword, his eyes reflecting all his emotions, hate, despair, among others that reflected just how much he hated what he had become.

"So," I said as I looked away from the panther, "What exactly have I become?"

"A creature, not like any other," Grimmjow's voice surprised me greatly, as my dragon eyes met his panther ones "Not human, but not animal either, something in between, that makes people fear you, yet look at you in awe."

"Sounds like you know the feeling." I said, as the others look between us.

"That's cause he does," Nel said gripping my shoulders, "the first time he transformed into his true form he was in front of his parents," she said, as Grimmjow looked away "that's why he's staying here all the time, his parents are scared of him." I couldn't help but feel sad for the young male, having guardians that don't care about you is one thing, having ones that are scared of you is another.

"Grimmjow-" I said, but he cut me off, holding his sword up at me.

"Being bitten by a cottonmouth means that you are obviously a dragon, and the eye's prove it, so there's only two things we need to do," he said out loud, his voice having the slight sound of pain as he spoke "First we're going to mark you as an Espada, and second, you'll get your ZANPAKU-TO."


	9. Chapter 9

I followed the Espada into the back room, my right arm marked with a large "X" where the viper tattoo was, Ulquiorra and Coyote saying that a dragon can't be marked with a number. Grimmjow was leading the pack, obviously knowing what to do since he was the 'oldest' in the bunch.

"We're here," he said holding a door open for all of us to file into. The room was dark with lots of unfinished swords, and in the middle was a fire pit. The Espada filed in along the walls, standing shoulder to shoulder, except for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who stood close to me as the large door closed, cloaking the room in black darkness.

"Damian," I heard Grimmjow say to my right ear, his cat-like eyes glowing in the dark like a house cats. "Give me your arm."

"Why?" I asked, no fear showing in my voice, even though I had no idea what was going on around me.

"Trust me," he said, his voice a whisper, almost like he was trying to calm me down. I stuck my arm out and felt his soft, yet calloused hand at my elbow. I felt his lips gently touch the inside of my wrist, sending shivers down my spine. Then as sudden as a strike of lightning I felt something cut a vein, it was sharp, cold and it stung worse than one thousand bee stings.

I couldn't help but cry out in pain as I felt one of the unfinished blades touch the wound, Grimmjow's hand holding it in place as Ulquiorra kept me from falling. Briefly hearing the 'You're doing good Damian' from Tia, and the 'Just a little longer' from Coyote. Then just as it had began it stopped, the cold steel blade gone from my flesh, and thrown into the now glowing embers of the fire pit.

"Watch," was all that Grimmjow said as the small piece of steel began to grow, stretching out into a sword, that was silver in color it's guard was much like Grimmjow's Pantera, though the size was slightly shorter. The other members of the Espada gasped as the sword suddenly split in half, creating a replica of the other silver sword, just black in color.

"It makes sense," Coyote said as the lights were turned on, and the fire subsided. "She would have two swords for her double personality, the silver for when she has some control, the black for when she lets instincts take over her fighting." But I didn't listen as Grimmjow went forward and brought me the twin swords, taking the silver in my left hand and the black in my right.

"Ask their names," Szayel said as I looked the swords up and down.

"I already know their names," I said, waving the swords in a circle motion.

"Really?" Nel asked, her voice sounding surprised "What are they?"

"Sutā (Star) and Shadou (Shadow)" I said, "and together they are Sutāshadōdoreiku (Star-Shadow Dragon)."

Grimmjow looked at me proudly, his usual smile playing at his lips as he said so quietly that no one else in the room could hear "Star-Shadow Dragon, Damian, you really are full of surprises."

* * *

><p>Keltic: It is short, but it is good...<p>

Damian and Grimmjow: No it's not

Keltic::

Grimmjow: Just Review...

Keltic: Yay! Grimmy-kun is so nice *hugs*

Grimmjow: Get the FUCK off of me!


	10. Chapter 10

Thursdays' were never good days, EVER! Especially if you just went through what I did the night before. Yeah, seeing that my boyfriend and the gang I had started were really part animal, then the whole sword thing, it was a little too much for me, you know, just a little. Ah sarcasm, got to love it. So, getting back to the whole why I hat e Thursday thing, it is because of two simple words spoken at lunch, the two words that I knew were not going to be good.

"Soul Reapers, they were spotted in your territory the other day," Yammy said to Grimmjow, who was back at school today, thank god. The young male was still grimacing every time he moved his arms wrong though, but he sucked it up.

"I can't go out like this; I'd only cause more damage." Grim practically growled, his eyes flashing to his panther ones. I growled in agreement, my canines showing slightly as I bared my fangs like any wild animal, my newfound instincts revving in my system. Szayel, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra nodded their heads in agreement, for one knowing that what the panther said was true, as well as whatever I said goes, being the dragon and all.

"Den what da hell do we do?" Nnoitra asked, turning his head toward me and Grimmjow, "Ah got my own shift ta deal with as does Nel, Tia an' Ulquiorra." The tall junior, sneered at me, his one good eye giving me a death glare as his other was covered by an eye patch, I smiled at the sudden memory of how I did that to him, before turning back to the issue at hand.

"Nnoitra, do you really think your babbling will actually help in this situation?" Szayel commented, running a hand through his naturally pink colored hair. Yammy huffed his agreement, while winking at me, while I smiled and winked back, the two of us connecting really fast since he had defended me the night before.

"I wish I could help," the big sophomore said, "but I've go' a test tomorr' and I need ta study." I grinned at the male, knowing that he wasn't exactly street smart but he sure was book smart.

"No one else can take da shift!" Grimmjow practically shouted, slamming his fist down on to the table before grimacing in pain, an obvious notion that he shouldn't have done that. The others nodded, though I sat there and thought, Grim was tough, that was a fact. Though according to the legends that he had told me, the dragon, unlike the others, was different, special, among other words that mean not normal. Many animals were chosen, not just the few that were in the group now, but two things remained the same, the dragon was chosen as the leader of the group, always had been, probably always will be. But, the second in command, which was always some type of big cat, never listened to the dragon, did their own thing, in other words was the rebel of the bunch.

"I'll take the shift," I said, making the others around the table look at me with a sense of worry, and pride. Ulquiorra and Yammy nodded their heads in understanding, knowing full well that I wasn't going to back down. Szayel smiled at me slightly, his eyes meeting mine in a slight notion that he was wishing me luck. Nnoitra just grinned, and knowing him he was thinking about how I would fight against one of the Soul Reaper captains.

"You're fucking crazy if you actually think I would let you do that." I turned my head to look at Grimmjow, the look on his face clearly stated that he was not happy, his brows lowered, lips curled up in a slight snarl, and his eyes, flashing between his human ones and panther ones so fast it could have made my head spin. To put all of that into perspective, he could have flared at any moment. And by flaring I mean transformed into his panther form, what the Espada call their "Resurrección" or "Resurrection" forms.

"I'm as fit as any of the Espada for this! Not to mention that I have plenty of experience in fighting!" I snapped at the panther, the others backing away slightly as my eyes flashed to their black and white form. Grimmjow growled, but he knew I was right, I could see the conclusion that he was making in his eyes, he knew there was no other way.

"Alright," He shot back at me, his eyes fading back to that of a humans as his canine teeth bared past his lower lip. "But Shawlong and Yylfordt will be with you the ENTIRE time." Our eyes narrowed as we looked toward each other, my teeth showing as I rose in my seat slightly. "Got it Damian?"

I sneered at him, but I knew he would keep up a hissy fit for the entire day, literally. So I did the only thing I could in that situation, "You've got yourself a deal."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun had set at least three hours ago, Shawlong and other members of Grimmjows' little gang were in the area with me. I stood atop a small building, only about four stories in height. Grimmjows' territory being along the bank of the clear river that ran through the city, which was apparently where the Soul Reapers attacked most.

"Damian," I turned slightly upon hearing Shawlong, knowing about his approach for some time, though I didn't want to freak him out if I suddenly appeared behind him.

"What?" I asked as he walked up next to me, the young sophomore being recruited into the Arrancar ranks by Grimmjow, who helped him with a bully problem because he was extremely tall, though not as much as Nnoitra, he was still well above the six foot six mark.

"Did the others tell you about the captains of the Soul Reapers?" I knew where this was going, Grimmjow made sure to fill me in ahead of time. The Soul Reapers, like us, were supernatural, with abilities to leap to greater heights, strong enough to break through a brick wall, and gifts to wield a blade better than any samurai that ever lived.

"Yeah, I know." I said turning my gaze back to the river front. The crescent moon hanging in the black night sky, my silver eyes matching the light rebounding off of the great orb. The light reflected off the river, making the entire bank along the water's edge glow sliver slightly. It was peaceful, well as peaceful as the city can get, especially so close to the weekend. I closed my eyes for a mere second, my top notch hearing catching the slight ripple of the water over rocks, the wind picking up through the small amount of trees, and the swipe of metal against a sheath.

I opened my eyes and bolted two streets down from where I had previously been standing, leaving Shawlong in my dust, I'd have to apologize for that later. I leapt from building to building, getting to where Yylfordt was crouching, a large male standing over him, sword raised. I jumped in between them and unleashed Sutā from her sheath just as a ragged and chipped samurai sword crashed down.

"Damian-" Yylfordt started as I pushed him back, completely ignoring his comment as my eyes flared to black on white.

"Get out ah here!" I shouted after him as he started running in the opposite direction. He was soon joined by Shawlong who took one look at me and ran.

"So," The male behind me spoke, his voice deep and his eyes piercing, like a hot knife in butter. His long black hair was spiked with bells on the ends, and an eye patch was positioned over his right eye. "The Espada got another member?"

"Sorta," I spoke my voice a great deal lower as I grabbed Shadou, knowing I needed my stronger half for this fight as well. It took less than a second for me to suddenly spur twenty feet from the teen, my weapons raised and my eyes already having shifted to their alternate form.

"Heh," the male said, taking a step forward, as I was suddenly hit with a wave of sheer power, though I still held my position regardless. "Most of your fighters don last past that first spiritual pressure spike." The guy laughed, his teeth giving off a psychotic grin, much like Grimmjow's.

"Well," I said, crouching slightly in a position to strike, "I'm not like most fighters." The guy grinned as he suddenly disappeared, reappearing before me and snap kicking me toward the river, directly into the reflective water below. I sunk in deep, my hands still clutching my two zanpaku-to. I could see the guy above the water level, lip reading something about how most 'more powerful' fighters don't last pass to fight past the first hit, and that in itself mad my blood boil, my long canines growing in, and a long scar etching itself into the skin along my eyes, giving me a scar like marking going all the way across my face and eyes, like a mask. My nails grew into claws and the sleeves along my shirt were blown off, the choker that Grimmjow had given me days before appearing at my neck. The dude turned, as if to leave, when I kicked myself out of the water, landing on the edge of the water in a crouching position, the twin blades in my hand glowing from the water that dripped off the edges.

"HEY!" I shouted, my voice combined with a slightly lower pitched males, making me sound like an echo, "We ain't done yet ASS HOLE!" I heard the guy laugh, and it caused my irises narrowed greatly, making me look like an animal.

"I guess we ain't," the guy said laughing as his sword was met with Sutā, quickly followed by Shadou's hilt colliding with his head, pushing him back a good three feet before I slashed across his chest. He was quick to follow though, as his sword crashed down onto my shoulder, leaving a thin but deep cut, but it wasn't serious enough that I couldn't use my left arm for a while. He charged me, sword pointed right at where my head should be, and I dodged, easily, letting him fall into the water. I stopped, allowing myself to look at the wound in my shoulder as he got out, noticing how the cut had almost closed.

"Tch," The male spoke as he spit water out of his mouth, "You're bette, than most of da, bastards that come my way."

"Dat suposto be a complement?" I asked, cutting part of my jeans so I could move around easier. He didn't answer as he stood to his full height, which was a close match to Nnoitra, and started laughing. Not one of those 'this it too funny' laughs, no this was a 'I'm a psychopathic maniac who will kill anyone who is in my way' laugh.

"I haven't had a fight this good in ages!" He shouted into the night, reaching up to the eye patch on his face. "With you, I can fight at full strength!" As fast as a strike of lightning he tore the patch off his face, and another spiritual pressure spike collided with me, though this time it was much stronger. "Now come on ESPADA!" He spit the word out of his mouth like a curse, "Show me what you've got!"

I grinned, feeling my own power steadily growing, and pulsing through my veins. My senses sharpening as I exerted my spiritual pressure on him. Then we launched at each other, his blade cutting me across my cheek, and mine passing through his left shoulder to leave a deep chunk that would have to be sown back into place. Though when we collided in midair, we were pushed back into the drink, the river flowing over us like a tsunami would to a town. My feet touched the bottom, and looking up I saw the streaks of blood that floated through the water, the current carrying it away as if it never was there. Not far from me, my opponent was charging me under water, leaving a solid slice along my side, bringing a new trail of blood to soak into the water.

I growled, in pain and in anger as I kicked him in the chin, sending him flying through the river, to the surface, where I launched to not a second later, punching him solidly in the face with the hilt of my swords, sending him flying toward the bank of the river. When I got there he delivered a solid strike to my face, sending me sprawling in the cool water once again, where he grabbed me by my neck, hoisting me up to his level, choking me slightly with his tighter than necessary grip.

"What's your name girl?" He asked, his eyes glowing from the reflection of the water, his long hair no longer spiked, and his clothed drenched.

"Why do you wanna know?" I growled.

"Cause, a guy deserves to know who der greatest opponent s'?" He spoke, his eyes narrowing at his impatience. "So, mines Zaraki, Kenpachi Zaraki." He growled, his eyes landing on the tattoo on my shoulder, his eyes widening at the 'X' slightly before I kicked him in the stomach, making him loosen his grip as I dropped to the ground, picking up the twin swords that I had dropped when he had grabbed me.

"My name isn't important," I said as Kenpachi stood, looking at me, myself going for a simple snap kick when he grabbed my left foot, holding it steady with a look that said 'Ha I win' when I jumped up, spinning counter clockwise so my right foot could deliver a solid hit to the side of his head, executing a perfect Dragon-Whip kick, and making the male land on the bank of the river unconscious. "All you need to know is I'm the Evexta Espada, the leader of the pack." So I turned away from him, leaving him to lay there until he woke up, and as I looked toward the buildings, I saw a figure standing on the top, cloaked in all black, and his black eyes glowing in the night as he suddenly disappeared. Whoever he was would have to wait, all I needed to know was that I had to go back to the gangs hide out, and that the former Dragon, was proud of his replacement.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, so you made it this far, welcome to Hueco Mundo High, Chapter 12!

I do not own bleach, and probably never will, though I do own Damian Drake and the story line.

…..

My shoulder burned, blood dripping from the open wound like water through a fountain. My body had returned to its human form, no longer having the claws and fangs that could have pierced the thickest of metals, the black mask like marking had receded as well, disappearing as I walked down the many streets toward the gangs hide out. My growls of pain escaping my chest before I could stop them, a trail of blood behind me noted me of just how much I was losing, as well as question just how much must have dissolved into the river.

The swords at my waist were now being used as dead weight, and crutches when needed. Though every couple of blocks I desperately needed to lean against a wall for support, the adrenalin in my veins and my spiritual pressure drained from my body, no longer able to support the amount of damage Zaraki Kenpachi had given me. I knew that I should call for help, but the phone in my pocket was dead and never coming back from that adventure that I had in the river. My ears barely picked up the sound of radios in the distance, as well as voices that sounded like Ulquiorra and Shawlong. So for just a second, I allowed my body to go back to the dragon like state I had been in while I was fighting, and I roared.

It sounded like one of those roars from the old 'Godzilla' movies, higher pitched, with the raspy sound of beaten and bruised body, which had undergone much punishment. It echoed through the city, and most of the abandoned buildings giving my exact location to whoever was driving the car. In just doing that, my body collapsed down on to the hard ground beneath my already shaking legs, and, just before I fell unconscious, I heard yet another roar, like a wild cat calling to a mate, and even though it was deep and sounded more like a call from hell, to take me to where I probably belonged, I understood the one word that came through the call.

"DAMIAN!"

….

I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that we were moving, the gentle sounds of a radio in the background playing "Never too Late" by Three Days Grace. I inwardly laughed at how well that fit the moment, though cringed when I felt a hand at my injured shoulder, then strong hands pulling me closer to a warm chest. I recognized the scent of whoever was holding me, the cool, crisp water of the creak that ran through the forest in the school grounds near the nature center, mixed with the smell of autumn leaves that moved through the wind like dancers on a stage that lasted for eternity, it was Grimmjow.

"I can't believe that she gave Zaraki a run for his money," a light voice said, too high to be any males, though too low to be Nel, making it Tia. "Most of us were given twice as much damage."

"Though did ya see what she did to 'im," The accent in itself told me that it was Nnoitra. "She did 'ore den give 'im a run for 'is money."

"That's fo' sure." Deep, males, with a hint of a light and caring pitch, most likely Coyote.

"Grimmjow I am so sorry we left her," I heard Shawlong whisper as the others continued on with their conversation about how I was lucky to survive and such. Though the steady breathing of the man holding me was enough to bring me back to an almost unconscious state, if it weren't for the sudden hand at my shoulder at that second making me cling onto my 'capture' tighter.

"'is fine," I heard this voice, harsh and brash like he always was, but the sudden nuzzle of his head on mine was enough to tell me that he was scared. It had me thinking, what the hell was the king of the panthers worried about? His territory? His 'family'? I didn't know. I finally had the guts to open my eyes as I felt the car stop, probably at the gangs hide out, seemingly called 'Los Noches'.

"Grim-"I barely choked out, my voice probably scratchy from the roar I had made before I had passed out. Though his reaction was immediate, the sudden gasp, the arms that held me tighter than before and, the sudden smell of the panther blood that ran through his veins like wild fire, telling me that he must have flared in that moment.

"Damian?" I heard some of the others whisper and call, the sound of shuffling as if to hold a door open or take a look at my wounds. But Grimmjow just purred, the sound like a call from heaven, low pitched but comforting to anyone that heard it. My eye sight not very clear at the moment I could still see the outlines of aqua colored, and fluffy ears that perched where human ears would normally be, and a long tail that was most likely covered in white armor, matching the piece on his forehead, swishing behind him.

"Damian," I heard him chuckle as my eyes closed and I nuzzled into the panthers neck and I felt him rest his cheek on the top of my head, like an alpha would do to its mate. His clawed hands not digging into my jeans or skin as I felt him walk up the stairs to the gangs' hideout, stopping only for a second to maneuver through the doorway, and then sit down on to one of the many beds that were settled there. I felt one of his hands release its grasp on my legs, and run through my hair, which was still slightly damp from the river.

"Ulquiorra, could you get the first aid kit?" I heard Tia ask the bat, who shuffled very silently down the hallway, before coming back not even a second later. I heard a box open, though I didn't pay much attention to it, my entire being trying to focus on the person holding me.

Grimmjow's breathing was steady, though it did have this almost forced sound to it, as if he was nervous about something, the steady sound of his tail moving the air sharply was calming as I raised my right arm to find his jaw line, while opining my eyes in the process. My vision was clearer, though still slightly fuzzy as I looked up at Grimmjow. He was only partially flared, having only part of his armor covering his body, mostly his arms and tail, as well as the crown piece on his brow. His hair looked somewhat longer than normal, reaching just past his shoulders, and it wasn't spiked like he normally had it. Long canine teeth pushed past his lower lips, longer than even mine, though not by very much. Then there were his eyes, though I had never really paid attention to them while they reflected his panther self, now I saw that they were the same color as his human ones, though the irises were slit like a common cats, they still held the fierce determination of a leader, and a king.

I was so absorbed in him that I didn't notice the sudden pressure on my shoulder, that is, until Tia tried to stitch my gaping wound up. "Yeow!" I shouted, not exactly knowing what I just tried to say, but it was effective enough in getting closer to the man protecting me from the rest of the world. Tia, who was holding the needle that was suppose to stitch me up, had her left hand on her hip while her eyes were giving me a disapproving look that was also asking 'What now?' before she continued on with my consent.

"Grimmjow it would probably be more comfortable for her if you let her go," I heard Ulquiorra say from the doorway, the small amount of emotion in his voice betraying a sincere worry, yet at the same time a slight giggle at what Grimmjow was doing. The male looked down at me, his panther eyes softening greatly as he looked at the small missing hitch in my shoulder, before he made the move to get up. I grabbed on to his jacket, holding on to him with both my hands, though I didn't do so well with the left, making it clear that I wanted him to stay.

He looked down at me with a hint of surprise in his eyes, though he smiled and held me closer to him, something I didn't think was really possible. "Sorry Ulquiorra," he said, placing his cheek back on my forehead, his voice slightly lower than normal, probably because he was so close to being in his true form, "but the dragon has other ideas."

"Damian," I turned my head when Shawlong spoke, the look on his face displaying clear anger at how he had reacted to my situation as well as sorrow for how I had turned out "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologies," I stated, cutting him off, my voice extremely raspy and dry, "If you and the others would have been around, I probably would have had more damage than this." He nodded, though he still looked down in the dumps, so I added "if anything I should apologies for leaving you to eat my dust." I chuckled slightly, making the guy laugh.

Tia shook her head as she continued to work on my shoulder, working for about three minutes before asking, "How much blood did you lose?"

I thought over the question, not exactly knowing the answer, "Well," I started, "at least a pint," Grimmjow looked relieved, that was until I added, "though I don't know the amount I lost in the river,"

"Oh boy," Tia said as Grimmjow wrapped his tail around the two of us, "You're gonna need a blood transfusion if you want to heal."

"But who-" I started to ask as Ulquiorra grabbed one of Grimmjow's arms, and wiped it with a bit of rubbing alcohol. "No, no, no no no, not in the next million years." I said trying to move away from Tia and the others, only to have my strength fail me.

"Damian," I turned to look at Grimmjow, who had his arm resting on a table that had been pulled out, Ulquiorra already having placed the needle into the panthers arm, and was just taping it into place, while Tia took my moment of distraction to place the other in my right arm. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to." He said clearly, and sternly, the panther obviously making it clear that I didn't have a choice in the matter.

I huffed my disapproval on deaf ears and leaned on Grimmjow's shoulder, allowing the others to do what they needed as I buried myself in Grimmjow's warm chest, nuzzling into the crease in his neck. I didn't pay attention to what the others were doing, I didn't need to and I didn't want to either. Grimmjow, held me in his arms, like a father to a crying child, his gentle purr reaching my ears and making me relax both visibly and mentally.

I slipped in and out of consciousness over the next few hours, coming in when something important was happening and fading out when the dull moments came around. I didn't notice when Tia slipped the needle from my arm, or when I was placed on one of the many beds that filled the room. I was out for most of the night, leading into Friday morning, my left shoulder healed, and my bruises gone.

A line of light passed over my eyes, waking me from my light sleep. I lifted my head from my warm, and breathing pillow, Grimmjow asleep on his back, his left arm around my waist, head turned toward me. His cat ears and tail were gone, meaning he was back in his human form, and his face was peaceful, something I rarely saw from him. I nuzzled his cheek slightly with my own successfully waking him from his dreams. His eyes opened, and he looked at me with light happiness, his eyes catching the light that made him seem really alive.

"Good morning," I whispered to him, as he stretched his arms.

"Morning," he whispered right back, his voice soft even though it still had the similar sound of when he was giving an order.

We got ready for school with the light sounds of birds and cars in the background, every once and a while grabbing the others hands in our own. I heard the small hiss of a car rolling up to the hide out and I knew it was Coyote and Tia coming to get the two of us, so I grabbed my backpack and moved toward the door, where Grimmjow stood waiting.

"You ready?" He asked, opining the door for me. I grinned, my canine teeth showing past my lower lip as my eyes met his.

"Born ready," I said rolling down part of the fabric on my shoulder to show him that I was healed.

"Good," he said kissing my cheek lightly, as we walked to the Black Pick-up truck that belonged to Coyote, and not even a second later, we were on our way to Hueco Mundo High.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi people who read my fanfiction…

I just wanted to say sorry for not getting this out for sooooooooo long,

So here is the 12th chapter of Hueco Mundo High, and a little part of Grimmjow with a Laser Pointer!

Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

… … … …

The day passed in a choir of laughs and high-fives, all of the Espada thankful that I made a fast recovery, the gang as well as Aizen obviously happy that I wasn't harmed to an extreme degree. Nobody bothered me today though, not even the annoying BFF's Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia came up to me saying that I didn't belong close to Grimmjow and Aizen, the two of them obviously liking the technology teacher even though he could be their father. After school everyone went out to Los Noches, hanging out and doing homework on all of our lap tops, Jeremy having been nice enough to drop mine off during the day.

"Ay' anyone get dis problem?" Nnoitra shouted out, obviously having problems with his Spanish homework. Grimmjow got up to help him, the two juniors arguing about what verb should be used in the sentence. At the same time Nel, Tia and Coyote were working on their Chemistry homework and Ulquiorra and I were teaming up on the group essay in Latin.

"Hey, Damian," I heard Szayel whisper to me, depriving him from his German homework and me from conversing about how ancient history changed the base language of Latin into many others. He reached over to give me a small black object that looked like a pen, though it had one small blue button on it.

"Szayel, what de hell is this?" I asked him, Ulquiorra chuckling beside me when he saw what I was holding. "It better not be one of your crazy creations again,"

"Sorry, it is," he chuckled lightly at my comment, "Though this one is actually useful in curing boredom. Point it at the wall then press the button."

I looked at him for a second, thinking of ways that this thing could destroy the hideout, but followed his directions anyway, pointing the thing toward the wall opposite of me. A small blue dot appeared on the wall when I pressed the button lightly, my eyes catching it immediately and so did Grimmjow's. His ears and tail appeared almost instantly, making him look like and excited house cat as he took a step toward the dot.

In back of me I could hear the others snickering at what the panther was doing, and I couldn't help but chuckle too as Grimmjow crouched in a position that reminded me of the big cats of the savanna about to pounce on their prey. I moved the laser pointer quickly and Grimmjow launched himself at the dot on the wall, practically cracking the wooden walls with his sudden attack to get the prey he so desperately wanted to kill.

"Twist the top!" I heard Nnoitra shout from the bed next to us. So I quickly turned the dial on the top of the laser pointer and, with a little drum roll from Nel, the laser turned into the shape of a mouse, making me and the others laugh when Grimmjow practically 'MEW'ed in surprise.

The time passed quickly while I was doing homework and playing games with the rest of the Espada, Aizen stopped by around eight with tacos for everyone, him, Gin and Kiname being the only teachers to know about our hide out. By the time everyone left it was already ten at night, Grimmjow was once again staying in the hideout for the night with Yammy to help him with an essay the sophomore had to write for their car repair class.

I didn't arrive home until almost eleven; having to take the long way through the city cause of the amount of water damage was by the river, caused by me and Zaraki Kenpachi. The senior, as Zommari had told me, was obviously alive and making a very fast recovery. Jeremy's car was gone when I had arrived, meaning he was probably working the night shift at the restaurant with his friends.

I walked in through the front door into the small living room that was painted an off white color, complete with blue furniture that had light brown sown patches on them. My uncle and aunt were on the large couch, a bottle of beer in Jason's hand and a glass of wine in Lilly's. They were obviously a few over the fence cause of how they swayed even while they were sitting. I tried to tip-toe around them, trying desperately not to get on their bad sides, 'cause when they got drunk, they got violent.

"HEY DRAKE!" My uncle shouted, making me turn and cringe on how he had spat my last name out, like a bug he had just swallowed. "You're late!" He said, jabbing a finger at my general direction, though because he was far enough away, I didn't have to dodge anything. My aunt chuckled as he approached me, beer bottle still in his hand as he got into my personal space, his breath reeking of alcohol and his eyes strangely dilated, like a cat that just had catnip.

"For what?" I asked him, only to be slapped a second later, the surprise of it sending me to the floor, my backpack falling off my back and almost hit the flat screen a couple feet from me. My aunt laughed her heart out on the couch as I wiped blood from the corner of my lips, having bitten the inside of my cheek in my fall.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that CHILD!" Jason was obviously more than one or two drinks over the fence. He was probably in the dangerous section as far as intoxications go. I stood up, brushing the sudden creases out of my t-shirt as I made a move to walk to my room, but my uncle had other ideas. His hand grabbed my shoulder with so much force that I could only yelp in surprise, he pulled me back and slammed me right back to the floor where I had been not even a second ago, my head hitting the solid hard wood flooring so solidly that if it weren't for me being part dragon, I could have probably died.

My aunt stood from the couch, stumbling to get to her husband as small drops of wine were spilled on to the flooring. "Damian, Damian, Damian." She said with an obvious slur as I got up on to my knees. Though when I looked up at her she swung her wine glass at me, the glass cracking as it met my cheek, leaving a long scar across my eyes and ridge of my nose, shards of bloody glass hitting the floorboards in small chimes, making them sound like little church bells.

"HAHAHA!" Lilly laughed cheerfully, her high pitched laugh making it sound even more devilish than it already did. "Did you really think you, a pitiful little bastard like you could actually live in this world?" I didn't know what was going though their heads to make them act like this, perhaps it was pent up anger that they had kept for my mother for the past ten years since she had left me with them. "You didn't deserve the nice living that we had given you, but none the less we looked after you as if you were our own." She continued, her voice getting all the more frustrated and angry by the second. "You want to know what your mother told us ten years ago?"

"She told us that she was going to go and look for your father, the father that had left you!" My uncle continued, "she said that she would be away for no more than ten years, and whether or not she found him, she would return. And she didn't!"

"You know what that means don't you DRAKE?" My aunt snarled my name as I stood up, wiping the blood away from my eyes, "Your mother is DEAD!" I couldn't help but freeze in that moment, hearing those dreaded words that I never wanted to hear, say, or believe. My mother had promised me that she would come back, I was a little over six years at the time, she held my hand and said that only death would not let her return to me.

"S-so what?" I asked my guardians, trying not to let my emotions effect how I reacted to whatever was coming my way next. I dodged a sudden strike from my uncle, though in the process I stepped in the shards of glass that was at my feet, the soles of my boots crushing the small pieces even smaller than what they already were.

"So were free to be rid of you," Lilly spoke lightly, as if she was telling her husband that she loved him. My eyes widened greatly, not really expecting them to hate me as much as to attempt to injure me, let alone kill me like the look in their eyes were saying. I dodged an upper cut from my uncle and a swipe from my aunt, all the while thinking about how my mother probably is dead, my brain racing as memories came flooding into my head. Small things that I wouldn't have noticed until today anyway, but important none the less the way I saw it. A body structure so like my own, a talent with snakes as well as other animals, the understanding of technology to a great degree, and eyes that had flashed black on more than one occasion. It hit me like a train, the sudden pride and knowledge that had me practically dumb founded, and what was better, the initials A.S. fit perfectly. I found my father.

I didn't realize when my uncle had dropped his beer bottle, or when my aunt stumbled from her drunken clumsiness, didn't realize and didn't care, not in the slightest. At yet another swing from Jason I grabbed his arm and dislocated it, and broke Lilly's wrist when she tried to interfere, going to the phone I called the hospital for them, and left. Grabbing all the clothes and other things in my room I took my car and drove down the street at almost seventy miles per hour.

It didn't take me long to get where I wanted to go, stopping at a two story house that had that cabin look to it. I stopped the car in the street, and climbed out a second later, walking up the tinted black pavement toward the house, and knocking on the door for an answer which I received not even a minute later. Aizens' dark brown hair in a slight mess, as though he fell asleep at his desk, though his eyes brightened when he saw me, noticing the car out in the street however he looked at me in a sense of curiosity.

"Damian, what are you doing here?" He asked, something I had expected. I looked at him in the eyes, allowing my own to change to their black on white color before I responded.

"I need a place to stay," he smiled, his eyes instinctively turning colors to replicate mine as I added, with a tone that held a sense that I was finally where I belonged, "Dad."

… … … …

Alright, I don't know when I'm gonna get the next chapter out, or when I'll even update, I just hope you liked it!

Also Review to let me know if you think the story line is good!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, I know it's been a while since I updated this chapter, and I say SORRY! I really am, I've just had so many ideas that don't work with this fanfic! GIR! I growl at myself for my stupidity! But anyway here is the next chapter for Hueco Mundo High!

Chapter 13:

I was lying on my new bed, the walls around me different shades of tan and green. The drawers filled with clothes that I had moved here over the weekend, to my new home with Aizen Sosuke, my dad. To say that my previous guardians were glad to see me go was an understatement, the little stunt that they had pulled Friday night still fresh in my mind, and the scar across my eyes was all I needed for evidence if they wanted to file a report with the police. The scar having nicely healed over during the weekend, giving me enough time to make it look like it was tattooed, much like the markings underneath Grimmjows' eyes and down Ulquiorras' cheeks. When I showed up at school on Monday, man, where the Espada surprised, many of them saying that the scar really fit, well really nine out of ten thought so, Grimmjow on the other hand was so freaked out at it that he stormed off to Aizens' classroom to ask what the hell happened to me, ending in him almost burning his car tires as he tried to go to my Aunt and Uncles house.

Though after that little fiasco, things defiantly toned down greatly, Grimmjow being late to all of his classes just to make sure that I was ok, not that I wasn't, but it was getting very annoying halfway through the day, at one point I even punched him in the face. It was around Aizens Game Design class that Grimmjow finally backed off slightly, though that was probably because it was the last class in the day. After school instead of going to the gangs hideout I followed Aizen back to our house, which was actually a couple miles away instead of half an hour like when I was living at my aunt and uncles house, Grimmjow following us the entire way.

Once we got to the house, Grimmjow and I went into the dining room to do our work, the both of us having essays in our separate language classes, occasionally looking to each other for ideas before we went back to work. Aizen joined us as well, working opposite of us, grading papers and projects that we had turned in. Eventually Grim and I left for my room, the panther opting to help me with turning my room into a den for me. We worked hard, getting most of my room done, which exhausted us greatly, resulting in us lying on the bed, where we are now. The smell of pizza wafted up the stairs, in through the open door making the two of us hungry. I turned to look at Grimmjow, who was laying next to me, breathing just slightly heavier than normal, having moved furniture around the room where I needed it, and even though I didn't have a lot, what I did have was heavy.

"Damn Aizen… for getting heavy… furniture…" Grimmjow breathed, not use to moving furniture with his abnormal amount of strength, but rather having been conditioned to fighting and brawls. I brushed some of his hair out of his face, some strands sticking to his forehead because of the sweat that laid there. If I didn't know any better I would have said that he looked cute, but I knew that if I said that he would pin me to the wall and we would growl at each other for a good hour.

"Thanks for helpin' me Grimmjow," I whispered, my silver eyes locking onto his, and he smiled back at me, his breathing already even.

"You owe me kid," he said, running a hand down the scar on his chest, the bruising around the hit that he took just a little over a week ago almost gone, though the scar was a light pink almost fleshy color, the mark was still slightly red, rather than the dark blue almost purple color from earlier in the week. He leaned down, placing a kiss on my forehead before drawing back and pulling me closer to him, as if we were snuggling. "Hey Damian."

"Yeah,"

"Do you regret making the Espada?" I sat up when he asked me that, confusion obviously on my face as he just stared up at my dark grey ceiling.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked him back, making him turn to look back at me, his eyes having transformed into their panther forms, the black slit irises giving me a slight chill as to just how much of an animal Grimmjow really was.

"Well I mean," he started, sitting up next to me, "Ya created the group, ended up movin' a year later, and I carried on as it's leader fo' almost seven years," he looked away from me for a second, his eyes going to the large glass door that lead to a balcony outside. "Then ya come back, ta see that we're all half human rogues. I don' know 'bout ya, but I'd be freaked out."

"Heh," I laughed slightly, shaking my head at his sheer stupidity. "Grim, do ya really think that I would have joined ya again if I didn't want to?" I asked him, making him laugh slightly, our ears hearing Aizen coming up the stairs to my room.

"Hey you two love birds," Aizen said, opining my door without a knock or anything, "Oh sorry, love panther and dragon." Grimmjow and I chuckled at his little joke, my father smiling at the both of us. "Pizza's ready." He said, smiling mostly toward me, our father-daughter relationship picking up faster than I had ever thought. Grimmjow and I followed my dad down the stairs, me and Aizen jumping over the railing while Grimmjow took the stairs in one leap.

Yeah we defiantly were a weird bunch.

Aizen's entire house was stone walls and glass that opened up to the woods in the back of the house. Kinda like the Cullen house from Twilight. The house was the one thing that I actually liked from the stupid movie. So his kitchen was no exception. The large glass doors were open to the back patio, where a table and three chairs were set up, meaning that we were obviously eating outside. I could smell the scent of pizza from the kitchen, probably made from scratch. Grimmjow grabbed the plates from the cabinets, while Aizen and I took the pizza outside, I myself not having memorized where everything was in the house.

Grimmjow was practically drooling by the time we finally started eating, the teenager on my left dived for a slice of pepperoni pizza, while me and Aizen laughed at him tearing at the slice as if it was a dear hide. Aizen and I reached for the mushroom pizza, the two of us having very similar tastes, both of us being dragons and all. For the most part dinner was quiet, the three of us not talking very much, though when Aizen finally did speak both me and Grimmjow almost choked.

"So Prom is coming up, are you two going together?" He asked us as though it was nothing. Grimmjow stopped breathing for a second, and I hit my hand on the glass table, the two of us looking at him as if he was nuts, and he kinda was.

"Uh," Grimmjow started, looking at me while I too was trying to find words, "Aizen, sir. We, um, we weren't really thinkin' of goin' ta Prom."

"Grimmjow, it's your junior year, Prom is simply a must." Aizen said, looking toward me.

"Listen dad," I said, the term I was using for him still feeling weird on my tongue. "Grim, the other Espada and I are all kinda busy with other things at da moment, Prom is the last thing on our minds." Aizen just laughed at us, a chuckle really, his usually hard eyes he always had as a teacher never there when he looked at me, something I had started noticing from the moment I had first met him.

"Alright, alright, don't bite my head off for suggesting it," he said, another bite of his pizza. Grimmjow huffed his slight discomfort at the notion of the school dance, but said nothing more as he went back to devouring his slice as if he was a panther on a deer carcass. I shook my head to clear it, before going back to my slice as well, not exactly devouring it like Grimmjow was, but close to it, I was so hungry. But my eyes never left Aizens face, the way he was looking between me and Grimmjow was kinda disturbing, as if we were doing something weird.

The house phone rang suddenly, pulling me and Aizen out of our separate thoughts as Grimmjow went to answer it, a common thing for him to do since he and the other Espada always spent time at the teachers house. I studied Grimmjow when he answered the phone with a strong yet soft 'Hello?' his face going from surprised, to angry to disturbed and back to surprised when I heard the phone on the other line hang up. The panther turning back to me and Aizen while saying two words that had Aizen up in an instant as well as himself summoning his sword from thin air.

"It's Byakuya," Grimmjow said, our dinner obviously cut short as Aizen and I stood up. It was obvious from the look on the two males faces this person, whoever he was, was a member of the Soul Reapers, strong enough to make either Aaroniero or Zommari call for back up. "Aaroniero's got a couple 'a wounds from da assholes younger sister, when Zommari and 'is group showed up, by the sound 'a things Byakuya's crowd are taking our members down easier than normal." Grimmjow said his lips revealing two very sharp canines as he growled his disapproval.

"Can the two of you run there?" Aizen asked the two of us, Grimmjow nodding his head immediately, as did I. "Good, then go!" Aizen shouted, allowing the two of us to pretty much 'burn some rubber' on his yard, as we ran at our top speed to where Aaroniero and Zommari were, Grim leading the way the entire time, while I was hot on his heels.

The Soul Reapers and the Espada and other Arrancars, as other members of our group were called, were fighting in the city, near where Coyote was fighting on Grimmjow's and my first date. My eyes turning to their dragon form almost as soon as we got there, my claws lengthening, and the scar across my eyes turning into the mask like marking once again. Next to me I could see Grimmjow start to transform as well, his clothing turning white slightly, and his hair lengthening slightly, though his tail didn't appear. It didn't take long to finally see the fighting, Aaroniero slouched against a wall, his sword having transformed into a triton like weapon, and many sword wounds around his arms and legs, as well as a cut across his face. Zommari was fighting a male, his figure tall and elegant, and the complete opposite of Zaraki. His swordplay was excellent, better than what I had ever seen from the Espada, but then again I never did see any of the other Espada fight in a battle.

"Zommari!" I shouted out, Suta appearing in my hand, the first time I had ever summoned my white sword. The wrapping around the hilt unwinding and lengthening into a long whip like end, the silk ribbon matching the color of the rest of the sword. The seventh Espada member turned to see me in a dead sprint toward him and his opponent, and he stepped aside just in time that I raked my sword down Byakuya's side. Grimmjow grinned at me as he immediately started taking down some of the elegant mans followers, his movements would have entranced me where it any other time.

"It is not good manners to interrupt a fight," the man in front of me spoke, his voice like velvet, yet it had no effect on me.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked him, my eyes meeting his, as we circled each other. The other teen just sighed, obviously thinking that he was too good for a low life like me, probably thinking that I was just a runt that got lucky. I felt the sudden pressure of a blade on my shoulder, and realized that the male had moved in back of me, his speed fast that I had no idea when he made the move.

"You are the one that took Zaraki down." He spoke, not a question but rather a statement, as if he knew that I was the one. "That was quite some work you did to him."

"Dat suppose ta be a complement?" I asked him, having moved just as fast to get behind him, my sword at his neck as he turned to look at me, his eyes having a spark of emotion that looked like a slight bit of awe and stubbornness.

"Perhaps," Was all he said, making me growl in slight annoyance. He moved again, this time appearing up on the roofs of the buildings, making it clear that he and I would need some serious space to fight. I joined him in no time flat, leaving a battling Grimmjow and Zommari behind me. I could feel Grimmjow's eyes on my back, staring in to me with a sense of worry that I could even feel up on the rooftops, though that didn't stop him from growling in furry and striking another opponent before I could no longer see him. Up on the buildings I faced Byakuya, our eyes never looking away from each other as we circled, almost unconsciously, as if the actions were engraved into our very beings.

"Ya gonna make a move or not asshole?" I questioned, my eyes sparking an emotion of slight annoyance, and at the same time worry about Grimmjow. Byakuya didn't respond, not that I even expected him to, though instead he disappeared to reappear right behind me, his sword making a nice looking cut across my back. I jumped away, giving me some space to make a counter attack and giving him a nice sized cut across his cheek. Byakuya didn't even flinch, as if he was use to this kind of abuse on his skin, making him, in a way, even worse than Zaraki. I grit my teeth together, as he and I went for another attack, our swords meeting in a dance that practically shook the building that we were battling on, the steady clang of swords meeting making my heart race, and the sound of Grimmjow winning on the street below was enough to keep me going.

Byakuya wasn't letting up on me just because I was a girl, if anything he was going harder on me because of it, his movements having become faster than before and his hits much harder, making me laugh and respond the same way, striking him faster and harder as well. I had gotten three other strikes on him when I had noticed that the sun was going down, my eyes already having started glowing, and so had Byakuyas' sword, the reflecting color coming, not off the setting sun, but from his spiritual pressure power, a pink color that reminded me of the cherry blossoms in my father's front yard. In a way I was a little captivated by how cool and weird it looked, enough so that Byakuya was able to get a good few hits on me without me noticing.

"Damian!" I heard Grimmjow shout from the street, bringing me out of my almost trance, to block a hit that would have been fatal to my neck, my eyes darting down to see Grimmjow victorious against his opponents, Zommari and Szayel behind him looking up at me with awe, the two of them not having seen my newest form. "Kick his mother fucking ass!" Grimmjow shouted, making me grin even more, my eyes turning back to the man in front of me. I pushed him back easily, swinging my sword down to create a gash in the roof tiles beneath our feet before grabbing Suta by the silk string on her hilt and swung her over my head.

"Let's do this!" I shouted, my left arm guiding the silver sword into a lung type motion that Byakuya went to block, though with a slight pull on the silk ribbon the sword suddenly twisted in midair, making a nice gash in the males side before I pulled my sword back into my left hand. Byakuya stumbled for a moment and that was all I needed to land yet another solid hit on his forearm, the gash seeping deep enough that I was able to see bone. Though still, the man in front of me stood up again, holding his sword perpendicular to the rooftops.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" was all he said, his sword falling away to look like cherry blossom petals, yet I could still tell that they were razor sharp. The petals floated around us for a second before the Soul Reaper decided to finally attack, the razor sharp petals coming toward me at practically supersonic speed. I dodged but got a solid cut to my right arm as I did so, the petals cold like a blade and just as sharp. In the street below us I could see Grimmjow's look of worry, his eyes still his panther ones, and his hair still longer than what I was use to seeing on him, an obvious notion that he was going to interfere if I needed help, even if I didn't want it. I looked back to Byakuya, my eyes displaying the obvious notion that I was going to attack, because in the next moment the petals came toward me once again, though this time I knew exactly what to do.

Raising my right arm I summoned Shadou to my hand, the black Zanpaku-to's hilt disappearing to create a long black chain much like Suta's ribbon. Though as the petals finally reached me I swung my swords out, cutting many of the petals in half and making them fall to the ground before Byakuya finally saw me, and what I was doing, his eyes going wider than what I had seen before. I smiled, knowing that we were done fighting, the gash on his side steadily seeping blood, and the many wounds I had received from his petals making my arms ach from the strain of just keeping them up. I jumped down from the rooftops, Suta and Shadou disappearing as I landed next to Grimmjow, the three Espada had wounds, some worse than others, but all in all, most of them would be gone by sunrise.

"Let's go home," I said, Szayel checking over my wounds, obviously having taken care of the others while I was battling. I turned to the direction of my father's house, hearing Szayel and Arroniero turn to leave as well, though I heard something else as well, the rustle of leaves.

No, not leaves, PETALS.

"Grimmjow!" I shouted to him, as he forced me in back of him as the petals came toward us, Byakuya obviously not done fighting in the slightest. Though at the last second, Grimmjow held up his hand, charging a blood red ball of energy before firing it at the petals, destroying some of them in an instant, but not all. Many of them still getting through and leaving cuts on his and my body before coming around for another attack, though this time I summoned Suta and Shadou, and holding the two parallel to the ground next to each other I charged an attack.

"CERO!" Grimmjow and I shouted at the same time, the male next to me having charged another attack and had fired at the same time as me, our red and black cero's as they were called apparently, combining mid-attack, blasting the last of the petals to dust before they could reach us or our comrades. Looking up to the rooftops again I didn't see Byakuya, meaning that his attack was either a last attempt, or a cover for an escape. Sighing in relief I turned back to the other boys, Szayel checking out Grimmjow's arms, the panther having taken the most of the last attack, and Arroniero, standing strong even though he had a severe wound in his gut.

"Grimmjow," I said after a minute, allowing Szayel to see that I was for the most part unharmed by the last attack.

"Yeah?" He asked back, the other two of the Espada leaving for our hideout as Grimmjow and I walked back to Aizens house for treatment of our wounds.

"You asked before if I regretted making the Espada." I said taking his hand, my eyes finally having returned to their human forms as I grabbed his hand in mine. "The answer is and will always be no." I said, kissing his cut cheek, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I figured that out a couple minutes ago."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody, I don't really have much to say at this point except that I hope more people review, it encourages me to get things done faster. So, review more often please….

But I digress, and here is chapter 14 of Hueco Mundo High

Chapter 14:

The morning after my battle with Byakuya, I was sore, moody, and tired, not to mention that I didn't want to go to school, at all. Grimmjow had stayed overnight in the spare bedroom that Aizen had, though somewhere around the three a.m. mark he joined me in my room. So when my alarm clock went off, I found myself snuggling with Grimmjow next to me. Aizen was already up when the two of us made our way downstairs, the teacher made us a breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon before he shuffled off, leaving the two of us alone to get ready.

I dressed myself in my usual clothing, this time consisting of a red shirt with black branch markings along the sides and light stonewashed jeans, and I was surprised to see that Grim was dressed quite similar to me, consisting of a red no sleeved shirt with a black and silver jacket over it, his dark blue jeans having small holes near his knees. As always we both wore our chokers, his silver one accenting his hair greatly, just like the blue accented my eyes.

"You ready ta go?" I asked him, grabbing my backpack in the process of making sure all the doors were locked. Grimmjow was still at the kitchen table, attempting to shove his laptop into his overly stuffed backpack, and truthfully it wasn't going to well.

"Yeah almost," he said, running a hand through his aqua colored hair when he finally did get his laptop into his bag. I laughed slightly as I locked the last door before we needed to head out, grabbing my keys and going to Grimmjow's car, no longer really taking my own since he offered a ride this morning. I plopped my bag into the trunk then ran to get his and pushing it next to mine before shutting the trunk, the jet blue mustang having gotten quite dirty over the past month, Grimmjow said he would wash it over the weekend.

"Come one slow-poke!" I shouted from the garage, seeing Grimmjow come out a second later, his keys in his hand.

"I 'no Damian," he said rolling his eyes at me as I started to get into the passenger side, "hey wait you forgot somthin'," Grimmjow's tone surprised me slightly, he sounded slightly chipper, not really his usual commanding self. Trying to remember what I forgot I stepped out of the car and walked over to the door of the house, only to have the bluenette grab me around my waist.

"Grim, if I forgot somthin' I better go get it," I said to him, as he just chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing that I have it then," he said, a smug grin on his lips as I felt his hands hold me tighter, my mind racing at what he was talking about. But a second later my mind could only go blank.

Grimmjow leaned down and kissed me, his lips barely grazing mine before one of his hands moved from my hips to the back of my neck, tilting my head back slightly to make both me and him more comfortable. It was the first kiss he had given me since the morning after my battle with Zaraki, and even then that was a little peck on the cheek, this was lip on lip, something serious-

I couldn't register anymore thoughts as I felt Grimmjow's tongue drag slowly across my bottom lip, my eyes closed, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer to me, allowing him access by parting my lips slightly. My heart fluttered in my chest as I felt Grimmjow deepen our kiss, his tongue practically inviting mine to play, to join him, and it did.

He tasted incredible, like nothing I ever had before, there were no words to describe just how perfect this moment was, but something deep inside of me wanted more, my dragon side wanted him to bite, to grip my short hair tightly, and to hold me so close that we could practically combine.

Then he did.

The hand at my neck moved to grip my hair, pulling it slightly to tip my head back further, his tongue gaining more access into my mouth, causing me to gasp for breath almost instantaneously. His other arm moved from just holding my hip to wrapping around my torso, pulling me so close to him that there was no space left between us, I could feel every muscle twitch, every heart beat, every stuttered breath that he took. His teeth took my lower lip between them, nibbling slightly causing pulses of energy to shoot down my spine, practically turning my legs to jelly, and then it happened.

He bit me.

HE FREAKING BIT ME!

I couldn't stop the growl, yes growl, of pleasure that escaped my lips, my knees almost buckling from the sudden shocks of passion that ran through my veins because of the man in front of me. My hands gripped at his jacket, pulling him closer to me as pure, raw animal instincts took over, making me lean into him further.

Grimmjow's tongue ran over my own once again as he let my now slightly bruised lip go, making me whine in slight protest as I was once again shushed by his calloused and slightly chilled hand pressing slightly against my lower back, underneath my shirt. His touch leaving goose-bumps where his skin met mine, and where his short nails, no claws, dragged across my lower back, he left small red lines that crisscrossed in an "x" form.

My left hand moved into Grimmjow's hair, gripping it slightly and tilting it to the left, allowing Grimmjow to close the gap between us even more, leaving no space for even air to pass through. The panther purred slightly when he left my lips for a second, the two of us all but gasping for oxygen when I pulled him back to me, my tongue pushing past his lips causing a stifled moan to escape him. I couldn't help but smile at the sound, allowing the bluenette a second to catch his breath I moved down to his neck, finding the pulse-point easily with my lips before I gave an experimental nip.

The reaction was instantaneous.

In a single moment Grimmjow had me up against his car, pinned between his body and the vehicle as he tilted my head up again. I opened my eyes to look at him, knowing full well they were their dragon form, animal instincts still rushing through my body as I looked into Grimmjow's eyes. The slit irises were the only clue as to when he had his panther eyes, the same sapphire color as his human ones, but these were clouded with desire, something that sent a shiver down my spine at the sheer intensity.

Grimmjow pushed our lips together again as I closed my eyes, the cold hand at my back now having moved to my right shoulder blade, raising my shirt partially in the process. There it steadily pushed into the skin in just the right places, sending shocks of pleasure through my body at the slight twitch of a finger. Yet through it all he simply ignored the bra strap that was biting into my skin slightly, an obvious notion that he didn't want to go to second base, at least not today. My mind went blank once again as Grimmjow removed his lips from mine, instead going to my neck to kiss around the choker that I was wearing, a purr escaping his lips whenever he ghosted over the leather type of material, the hurried lust that I had seen in him a minute ago fading as seconds passed.

Our breathing steadied as Grimmjow retracted his hand from the back of my shirt, instead settling it over the jeans on my hipbone, while his other hand retreated from entwining in my hair and moved to my cheek, the thumb caressing the small bruise that had formed on my lip from his earlier bite. Raising his lips from my neck the panther allowed me to lean into his chest, my hands still wrapped around his neck though no longer holding his jacket in a death-grip, my right wrist so close to the pulse-point that I could feel how fast his heart was beating, while his heavy breaths ghosted over parts of my hair, the steady sound the only thing I wanted to hear.

"_I love you"_

My eyes widened at what Grimmjow had said, not sure if I had heard him right at first, that was until I looked up from resting my head on his chest, silver meeting blue as our eyes reverted back to their human forms. I could easily see the sincerity that was there, the twinkle of sapphire gems that could never be tamed, the fire within them letting me know that what the two of us shared was more than just human love, it was animalistic, pure and binding. To Grimmjow I was more than a girlfriend.

I was a _**mate**_.

I smiled up at him, bringing my right hand to his cheek where he nuzzled into my touch, and from there I raised my head and licked the left underside of his chin delicately, feeling his heart race and his breathing quicken at my actions. A little gesture that all animals knew.

I had accepted him as a mate.

MY MATE.

"I love you too," was all I needed to say as we nuzzled into each other, the panther, my panther, purring in contentment, while I did the same, the sound more of a 'hurrrr" than what Grimmjow's sounded like, but at the slight twitch of his arms around me, I knew that it reached his ears just the same.

…

Alright, there you are, the next chapter of Hueco Mundo High will come out in about two weeks, roughly, give or take a day or two.

Reviews sometimes help me write faster, so Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the wait, it took longer than I expected to get this chapter done, so my bad… but, getting back to business here is the next chapter of Hueco Mundo High:

Chapter 15:

To say that the reaction I got while walking into school, holding Grimmjow's hand the entire time, was nothing I really didn't expect. Everyone was looking at us as if we had grown another head, a few girls glared, a few boys growled, all in all we weren't exactly the most wanted couple in the school, that was for sure. However the reaction of the Espada was well worth seeing. Coyote and Tia just stayed in their seats as we walked up to the early morning breakfast table, both of them snickering, Szayel and Aaroniero shaking their heads as if to say 'Oh great, another couple we have to deal with'. Zommari and Yammy were keeping to themselves, but both offered a quick smile at the sight of our entwined hands. Nnoitra and Nel were practically screaming about how it was 'ABOUT DAMN TIME' and Ulquiorra offered me one of his _**EXTREMELY**_ rare handshakes, adding in a moment later that I was dating a piece of trash.

That little comment had Grimmjow glaring at him for the rest of the time we had before school started, but like always Ulquiorra ignored it. And that just made Grimmjow even madder.

For the most part, the entire day passed by quickly, leading into lunch where we all sat together, like usual. Yammy's tall form sitting on my right side, and Grimmjow on my left, Nnoirta, Szayel and Ulquiorra on the opposite side of the table, and none of us were really into eating the god-awful school food, even Yammy, and he ate just about anything. The original conversation was Nnoitra, Yammy and Grimmjow all arguing about their Spanish homework, then to something about Los Noches, then to something about politics, where Szayel and I started a side conversation about our Biology class. But both the pink haired male and I were dragged out of that conversation when we all heard Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia pass by the table, immediately stopping to giggle and smirk at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-sama," I inwardly gagged at what Menoly said, never in my life would I have called Ulquiorra master. NEVER.

"Grimmjow-sama," ok I couldn't say the same about that one, "we, were wondering if you two had dates to Prom yet?" My silver eyes must have darted to black in that moment, especially since I suddenly felt Yammy's hand at my shoulder, gripping it slightly harder than what I would expect, but then again, these two were asking out my mate right in front of me, I had every right to get pissed off.

"Menoly," Ulquiorra turned to fully face the sophomore, his green eyes as unemotional as always but I could see the slight amount of annoyance within them, "I am indeed already going with someone, and I believe this piece of trash isn't going at all." For once Grimmjow didn't take the 'trash' thing as an insult, but rather we all looked at Ulquiorra with slightly widened eyes. Obviously none of us knew that he was even going to prom, let alone with someone.

"Awww come on Grimmjow-sama," Loly smirked, her slutty little voice making me growl, as well as have Szayel and even Nnoitra look at me in a way that said '_don't even think about it_'. "It would be fun, and, well, you never know," she batted her eyes and I knew exactly what she was suggesting.

Grimmjow might actually get lucky with her.

To say I snapped in that moment would have been an understatement, my eyes practically blazed, even in the great amount of light that the cafeteria supplied. My form standing up from my previous position, towering over Menoly and Loly as I grabbed the darker haired female by the front of her skimpy top. The look in her eyes as I pulled her closer to me was enough to know that my animal side was showing through, and that everyone in the cafeteria had stopped their conversations to turn and look at me and her.

"Listen and listen good Aivirrne," I growled, my eyes narrowing as my silver hair fell into my face slightly, it had grown quite a bit since I had started at Hueco Mundo, and it was now long enough to make me look slightly more wild, which only added to my already threatening features. "I don't appreciate you coming over to my table, and asking out MY boyfriend right in front of me. You think just because you're daddy is a rich, arrogant professor that doesn't teach a thing, you can get away with anything here, well you're wrong! So the next time you even think of asking Grimmjow out in front of my, you have another thing coming you little bitch!" With my last words I tossed the female back, making her stumble onto the dirty floor, her eyes wide from staring into mine, obviously seeing that they weren't human, but she seemed to terrified to notice as she scrambled to her feet, and faced me.

"You're lucky Aizen-sama wasn't here to see this! His favorite student getting pushed to the floor-"

"Hate to break it to ya kid," I laughed, the Espada and many others around the café looking between me and the other female intently, "but Aizen is my father, so I think he likes me more then you ya snob!"

"Prove it!" Menoly shouted, at her best friend's side in an instant. But her word's stumped me, I didn't really have any way of proving it, but surprise surprise, Gin was next to me in a second, a hand on my shoulder, not only to keep up appearances that he was trying to break up the small fight, being a teacher and all, but to also keep me from attacking the two girls, which he knew I would have if this conversation went on any longer.

"That is enough Damian, your father wouldn't approve of this, and I doubt you want to deal with him both at school and at home." I could tell that he was backing up my story, everyone's eyes in the cafeteria widening except for the teachers and the Espada, the two females in front of me obviously now knowing that they had nothing on me, and they didn't even have a loop-hole to escape from.

"This isn't over Drake," Loly snarled as she passed me, attempting to bump my shoulder and push me back, but only succeeding in making herself look like an idiot when she fell right back onto her ass, not even succeeding in budging me. Many people around the cafeteria were laughing at her expense as she then walked away her head hanging low as she escaped from the large room.

"Looks like the dragon can fight with words as well." Gin grinned, giving my shoulder a squeeze as he watched the cafeteria return to its normal routine. I however just looked at my Latin teacher, my eyes reflecting the chuckle that escaped from my chest.

"Oh shut it fox-boy," I laughed slightly, my teacher chuckling and grinning in his usual way before he left, leaving me to once again sit next to Yammy and a stunned Grimmjow.


	16. Authors Note - Rewrite

My Dear Readers,

Because of a recent review from a guest, and my own lack there of ideas, i have decided to rewrite this fanfiction so that I can live up to the reviews that you have given me.

I want to say thank you for everything that you have done for me, inspiring me to do my best and become better since the very moment that i had started to first write this and all my other fanfictions. So I say thank you my readers, and I love you all.

Thanks and I love you guys!

~ Keltic (Kaitlyn) Shadow Star


End file.
